Let's take Naruto out
by Meinos Kaen
Summary: Naruto has heart problems, that this time can seriously take away his selfconfidence. But his new friend, a male, offers him his help. And mayhem and embarassing situations ensue. [NarutoXMultiplegirls][RXR][Rating changed]
1. Here comes the WHO?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I own my OC, though!

This came out in my mind while reading the new chapter of 'From Ramen with love'. I don't know if it's a category, but I like those kind of fics really much. Similar to it, like: 'Icha Icha: the true story' or 'With the soul and boxers of fire'. So, I decided to write a fic like those ones, with the slight variation that makes it unique. Basically, quoting Dutch-erosennin, this is a Naruto X A whole lot of girls fic, meaning that Naruto pretty much will have multiple things with multiple women. So… Enjoy! Revieeeeeew!

P.S.: The OC has just my name. THIS IS NOT A SELF-INSERTION FIC!

**Let's take Naruto out**

**Chapter1: Here comes WHO?**

_Insert Music here: "Here comes the boom"-Nelly-The longest yard OST_

Guard duty. A really boring thing to do. Nothing really happened. The chunin appointed to do the task was almost tempted to wish for another attack from the sound just to break the boredom. Not a single soul in the entire morning. He was glad that it was almost lunch-time. A break, and then the long-waited-for-change. Then… He noticed something. A shadow… No, a figure. Someone had exited the forest and was coming towards the gate. Because of the sun he couldn't see much of him. But the figure approached nonetheless the gate, and then raised his head to look at him.

"Hey. Is this Konoha?" The figure said.

"Yes. State your business here." Replied the chunin, like always. He took a bit of time to observe the foreigner. He was dressing a long, dark blue… Raincoat, and under it a black t-shirt and a black pair of pants, then more black articles of clothing: a pair of sneakers. Ninja didn't usually wore those, because they got in the way in some movements. The sneakers seemed to be very worn out, along with the raincoat. He probably walked a lot. His looks… He had short brown. Not too short, but still short, and spiky. His skin was of a dark pink, signalling that he had got a tan. Another sign that he was walking from a lot of time. He was… Like 5'9'' of height. He couldn't see his eyes, because they were covered with sun-glasses. While he was keeping a hand on his hip, the other one was carrying a bag behind his shoulders. He looked around 16-17 years old.

"I'm a traveller. I just want to stay for a bit of time." The stranger said, his tone of voice a bit louder than before.

"A civilian? No ninja skills?" Replied the guard. He had to make sure this man wasn't a treat to Konoha.

"Nope. None. I don't know any ninja thing. I'm a normal civilian. Do I have to get out my ID or something?"

"…" The chunin 'scanned' the stranger. He could feel a very little amount of chakra coming out from his body. So, or he was so good to conceal it at that point, or he really was a civilian. But since a ninja of that level would have snuck into Konoha unnoticed without the need to pass through the main gate, he had to be a civilian. He made a sign to his colleague inside, who started to open the gate. Then, he returned his gaze to the stranger. "You can come in. Have a nice stay."

"Thank you. I wish you a good day and lots of women."

While the stranger walked in, he couldn't help but to be a little moved by that strange salute. He shrugged it off and just continued his watch.

_End music_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even if you're not a ninja, you can notice strange or particular people. Like, you can notice Tsunade, for obvious reasons. You can notice Rock Lee and Gai Maito, always for obvious reasons. And then, you can notice people like the new stranger too. The guy was still a teen, but he was dressed like one who travels a lot. He had like… A look of maturity. He was sorta cute as well, and those sunglasses gave him just the right hint of coolness. So, a strange mix, indeed. He suddenly stopped, and slowly, he lowered his head… To look at his stomach?

"… Three… Two… One…" He said out loud, with a normal tone of voice.

And then… An enormous growl let himself be heard in Konoha. And the growl came from his stomach. A lot of people sweatdropped.

"Yes, seems like it… Now, where to eat?" He said to no one in particular, and he began searching for a place where to eat something edible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, once again, Naruto Uzumaki was sad. Why? Because, he was about to ask Sakura out once again. The two began to get along a lot better than before, from the time he got back, but then, he started to think, for the first time in his life, about the outcome of the thing. Even if she punched him lesser, maybe she only thought of him as a 'missed sibling'. That would have been a possibility. So, for the first time, he was in doubt if he should or should not ask her out, for the first time in years… But he just couldn't get his mind set. So, he just sighed and eat. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by old man Ichiraku. After all, he was his best costumer.

"What's wrong, Naruto? You're not your usual cheerful self…" Said old man Ichiraku, laughing.

"It's nothing, old man. Just… Girls problems." Replied Naruto, a sad smile on his face.

"Ahhh… Then, I'm really not the right guy to give you advice. Too bad that Ayame-chan is sick, today. She could have given you advice…"

"Hey. Is it open?"

"Uh? Oh, yes. Come in." Old man Ichiraku replied without a second thought. A customer was always welcome.

Naruto turned his head, and he noticed the new customer… Who looked very, very unfamiliar to him. Actually, he never saw him before. He observed him, like hypnotized by his curious attire. The guy seemed around his age. He ordered a bowl of miso ramen, and then took off his sunglasses. He had green eyes. With the shades on, the guy looked kind of cool. Without them, still cool. Naruto smirked to himself and returned to his bowl. How he wished to have a bit of that coolness as well.

The stranger, in the meanwhile, started to observe the blonde few seconds after he returned his attention to his own bowl. He was a ninja. He could say that by his forehead protector. Blonde… There were very few blonde males, those days. A rarity. But what got his attention was the enormous pile of empty bowls. He just couldn't help but make a comment.

"You sure eat a lot… Where do you put all of that?" Said the stranger, nonchalantly. Naruto turned towards him, and snorted, laughing.

"Eh… I suppose it has something to do with my… What was the word? Damn baa-chan and her medical terms…" Naruto said, looking up in the sky like searching for an answer. "Metha… Matha…"

"Uhm… Martabolysm or something like that?" Replied the stranger. Ichiraku sweatdropped.

"Ehm… Maybe you mean metabolism."

"Ah! That's the word!" Said Naruto, punching his right palm with the other hand. The stranger just nodded at him using the chopsticks.

"Wise men make good ramen. That's what they say." Added the stranger smiling, before eating another bit of noodles.

"Really? That's the first time I hear that phrase…" Naruto inarched an eyebrow. He was probably the best expert about ramen, but that phrase was unknown to him.

"Would be strange if you did. I just made it up."

"Hmph… Ahahahah… You're a nice guy!"

"So say the ladies… And my friends. By the way, welcome to the club."

"Ahahah! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto stretched his hand towards his new acquaintance, who stretched his right hand as well and shook it with strength.

"Meinos Kaen." He replied, and then he broke the shake. "Let me finish the ramen before it gets cold. It would be a waist."

"Ehm… A waste, maybe?" Said Ichiraku. Strange attitude, the stranger.

"Yep. That."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finishing his meal, Meinos had to wait for Naruto to finish HIS meal. And that meant waiting for him to finish other ten bowls of ramen. And what a long time, he had to wait… Five minutes. After that, the two began to talk again.

"So, you're a ninja from Konoha?" He asked, while he tried to count all the bowls that Naruto had devoured.

"Yep! And future Hokage! You can bet on it!" Said Naruto punching the air, like usual. Meinos just smiled. Quite cheerful.

"Eheheh… Quite a goal. By the way, how come just a few moments ago you were so gloomy?"

"…" Naruto put on a sad smile. "A girl…"

"Uhm… Understood. Well, since I will be staying here for a bit, I think I could help you a bit with that…"

"Uh? You could?" Naruto immediately raised his head. How could a boy of his same age help him with his love problems?

"Let's say that I know a couple of things. By the way, do you know a place where I could stay, in the meanwhile?" Meinos got back on his feet, grabbing his sack. He obviously referred to an apartment to rent or an hotel or something, but Naruto had always been a person that says the first thing that comes in his mind.

"Of course! You can stay at my apartment, for the time being!" Declared the blonde, punching his chest with his right hand. Meinos inarched an eyebrow at that.

"Uhm… Thanks for the offer… But I sleep on the couch."

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"I don't sleep with other men. And if you want to try the 'other side of the river', don't count on me."

"AH! NO! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Shouted Naruto, in defence. Even if he was desperately in need of help, that didn't mean that he was about to become gay. Meinos cringed. Really loud, the boy.

"Ok… First advice. Try not to be so loud. Most of the girls hate it. Ok? Follow the tone of voice of the person you're talking to. Got it memorized?"

"Ah… Yes. Thanks!"

"Ok, said that…" Meinos put his sunglasses back on, and grabbed his sack, swinging it over his left shoulder. "I'd need a part time job as well… I need to make some money…"

"Well, you could come and work here." The voice came from old man Ichiraku. He had just offered Meinos a working place. Meinos just shrugged his shoulders and replied…

"Taken. But how come you offered me the place?"

"You'll be a nice addition to my stand. The people come here not just for the ramen, but for the people who work here too. My wiseness, the beauty of Ayame… And you look a strange, exotic mix, like a whole new flavour of ramen."

"… If you're trying to get me to come to your kitchen, then cut me to bits and use me as a seasoning for ramen, I warn you: I bite, spit and lick hands." Said the boy stoic as a wall of brics. Naruto and Ichiraku both fell to the ground, the old man quickly getting back on his feet.

"Ahahahah! Nothing like that! Then, your first turn is on Monday! Pass a good week-end and try to help Naruto out, ok?"

"I'll do what I can."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. So you live on your own? Great!" This was the first time that Meinos was happy for something, Naruto noticed. How come?

"Why… Great?"

"Well, if I was to live with you and your family, it would have be a problem for certain things. But it seems that you've already cut the umbilical cord, hn?"

"Eh… A bit too early, maybe…" Naruto said, staring at the ground. "I've never known my family."

"…" Now, Meinos felt an ass. "Note to self. Never make comments on someone's family before making sure about their whereabouts."

"Don't worry, it's nothing. What about you? You have a family, right?"

"… Yes and no. Don't want to talk about it. Let's not mention our families anymore, okay?"

"Oooook. Well, you can put the clothes in my same cupboard. I have a lot of space."

"Ok, but later. Now, let's talk about your problems, now." Meinos sat on the couch, or better, he let himself fall on it. "Ahhh… Nice and comfy. Hey, take a chair. It's your house, right?"

"Ehm… Right." Naruto took a chair and sat in front of Meinos, looking at him in the eyes. "So… Well, there is this girl…"

"No, no, no. From the start."

"Uh? What do you mean?" Naruto blinked.

"I don't need to know about your actual sentimental mess, for now. I have to know about your experience with girls."

"E… Experience?" Now Naruto was reeeeeeally confused. What the?

"I mean, how many girls have you been with, in your life? How many time did you get laid, if you did?"

"EH?!"

"… Don't tell me that you're one of those guys with a life-long crush and that you have never even kissed, because of that…"

"More or less…"

"More or less? So, you kissed at least once?"

"Ehm… Yes… Even if by accident…"

"… Who?"

"… A guy I hated…"

"…" Meinos rolled his eyes. _I think it will be more difficult than what I thought…_ "Ok. Well, I can guess that it's her the girl you're so desperate about. But you do know other girls, right? I mean, other options if your heart gets definitely crushed, that it's what you fear the most?"

"Well… Yes, a few, apart Sakura-chan…" Naruto began to think. "There's Ino, her best friend… Hinata, even if she's weird… Then TenTen, and Temari, even if she lives in Sunagakure…"

"Just those ones?"

"Yes. Apart that, I know just a couple of women."

"I assume you're not into older women. Your loss…"

"EH?!"

"Now, silence. I need to think…" _Uhm… I'll first have to check these girls and their behaviour around Naruto, but I think I have already a plan in mind…_

"Ah! Look at the time! I have a meeting with my team in ten minutes!" Naruto said, and began to put his shoes back on in a hurry."

"… Can I tag along? Just to not get bored…" Replied Meinos, getting down from the couch.

"Of course! So, I can show you Sakura-chan."

"Ah, Naruto. One thing."

"Yes?"

"Whatever I do, even if it looks extremely strange to you, still trust me, ok?"

"Uh? Ok…" _This phrase sounds strange as well…_

"Good. Now, let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto! You're late!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan!"

While they approached the place, Meinos kept on thinking about his plan. Then, he heard a voice scolding Naruto for being late. He looked forward. On the bridge in front of them were standing a strange guy holding the last episode of Icha Icha in front of his face, and a girl. Probably Sakura, if one was to add the name to the colour of her hair. The girl was of an average height, for her age. Nice legs, and even more nice butt, from what he could tell. Average bust, and cute face. The forehead was maybe a bit larger than the normal, but it's one of the very few points one couldn't look at while making out, so it was okay.

"It's not like you to be late, by the way… How come?" Continued Sakura, crossing her arms in front of her chest, while the strange reading guy flipped a page and giggled a bit.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… I had to settle in my new friend, here. Sakura, this is Meinos. Meinos, Sakura. And that is Kakashi-sensei."

"Uh?" The girl blinked, finally noticing the stranger, who, in return, just stared impassive. She approached him, and smiling she stretched out her hand. "Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

"Like the strongest of the winds, and the highest of the mountains…"

"Uh?"

"Eh?" Now, Naruto was confused yet one more time. What the hell was Meinos saying? And in the meanwhile, he had gently grabbed Sakura's stretched hand, and he feigned a kiss on the back of her palm.

"Strong and lasting, but it still keeps its beauty. The Sakura."

"That… That poem…" Sakura… Blushed?! Sakura was actually blushing! Naruto never ever saw that happening. Even Kakashi was amused, but he didn't actually show it, from behind his book.

"Just a composition of mine. It's the first thing that came up in my mind…"

"…" _Wow… Who is this guy?_

"When I saw your bubble-gum like hair."

"!"

"!"

Naruto looked at him like shocked, and Kakashi too did the same, still covered by his book. Last time someone said that Sakura's hair were like bubble-gum, it did not end well…

"… WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Said Sakura, now her inner self.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I enraged you. It's just that I usually make comparisons using the things I like…" Replied Meinos, still calm as ever.

"Uh?" Sakura seemed to calm down at that.

"And I find bubble-gum… Absolutely lovely." And said that, Meinos kissed her hand, softly and slowly.

"…" Then, Sakura paralyzed. She couldn't move anymore. Her blush too didn't want to go away. Meinos released her hand and walked past her, but the girl kept on staring the air in front of herself. Naruto… Was shocked to say the least. No one, not even Sasuke had ever made Sakura go... Go… Go like that. Kakashi whistled from behind his mask. The teen sure had style.

"… Sakura, are you still there?" Asked Kakashi. Sakura muttered an almost imperceptible yes, sign that at least one of her personalities was still partially in that same world, even if her body didn't show that. "Good. I wanted to tell you that from the next Monday we'll have to help for the decorations for Christmas."

"Christmas? But Kakashi-sensei, it's just the 30th of November."

"Tell that to the Hokage, Naruto. It seems that she likes decorations to be made early. Don't ask me why. So, keep that in mind. You're dismissed." With that, Kakashi teleported away, making a mental note to keep an eye on this Meinos.

In the meanwhile, Naruto tried to wake Sakura up, waving a hand in front of her face. But nothing. No reaction. Meinos then placed his right hand on Naruto's right shoulder.

"It's no use. She will be like this for five minutes. Should we go?"

"Well… I suppose…" Replied Naruto, scratching his nose. What a strange situation.

"If you want to meet me again, I'm staying at Naruto's home. See ya, cherry."

"… Bye…" Weakly replied Sakura, still lost in lala-land. Naruto and Meinos walked away.

Naruto had a lot of thoughts on his mind. Where did Meinos learn that. How did he do that. And… Most importantly…

"Sorry, Meinos… I have a question." Said Naruto, a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Shoot."

"Back there… You probably made Sakura fall… For you. How is this going to help me?"

"I knew that you would say that… Don't worry, it's all in my plan."

"Are you sure that you don't like Sakura-chan as well?" Said Naruto, with a hint of a warning tone in his voice. Meinos just chuckled.

"Naaah, don't worry. One thing that you'll learn about myself is this. For me, the three most important things in life are, in order from the top: friends, girls, freedom."

"Uhm…" Naruto seemed to think about it for a while. He decided that he could trust Meinos. "Ok. I trust you."

"I asked you to do so, remember?"

"Yes, but still…"

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Uh? Oh, Hinata."

"…" Meinos turned around. Second target. Now, wasn't this girl extremely kawaii. Cute face. Long, black hair. A cup D. Veeeeeeery good. White, porcelain-like skin… And white eyes? He needed to ask Naruto about that later. He observed her behaviour.

"It's good to see you. Were you searching for me?"

"Ehm… A-Actually…"

"…" _An incredible big blush. She seems about to faint. She stutters. She isn't looking at him in the eyes. She's fidgeting to get the nervousness away. Bingo. Call the cops. We have a crush right here._

"Ehm… I w-wanted to ask you… W-W-Would…"

"Nee-san. Are you here?"

"! Ha-Hanabi-chan…"

"…" _Poor girl. She was almost to ask him out and now she lost all her courage. Who interfered?_

Meinos turned his head. It was arriving… What seemed like a smaller version of Hinata, with some differences. The girl in question had shorter hair, and seemed around 14. And while the sister probably had a B-cup, at her age, he doubted the mini-clone had even the need for a bra. Also, she was more slender and athletic. One thing that sure was developing fast, in her, were her legs. Outstanding, for a 14 years old. He couldn't see her butt, though.

"Ah. I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Said the clone, named Hanabi.

"N-no… It's nothing… Father wants me home?"

"Yes. Hmm?" Hanabi's eyes turned towards Meinos. The girl was probably used at looking out for new faces. Naruto noticed the thing, and realized that he still hadn't introduced Meinos to Hinata and Hanabi.

"Ah, yes. Sorry! Hinata, Hanabi-chan…"

"Nobody gave you the permission to call me that." Arrogantly exclaimed Hanabi. Naruto just pouted.

"Anyway, this is Meinos. My new roomie, you could say."

"Hi. I'm staying with Naruto, at the moment."

"… Hello."

"H-Hi…"

"Nee-san, we should go. Meinos-san… Naruto-san."

"Y-Yes. See you later… Naruto-kun."

And with that, the two girls were out of sight. Meinos observed them walking away, before chuckling and saying…

"You didn't tell me you had such a cute couple of fan-girls…"

"… Eh?" Naruto was now even more confused. What the hell was Meinos talking about, now?

"… Don't tell me you have never noticed. Well, I can understand Hanabi, there, but… Hinata, is so obvious…"

"What is obvious?"

"… Ok. I bet that Hinata faints a lot… And only around you…"

"Eh? Yes…"

"So?"

"…" Naruto took three seconds to take that in. Then, he turned 'Scream-of-munch' mode. "HINATA LIKES ME?!"

"You're probably the only one who doesn't know it, you know. And her sister… I don't think it's love, but… Maybe a crush."

"Ha-Ha-Hanabi? BUT I TALKED TO HER LIKE… THREE TIMES! AND YOU SEE HOW ARROGANT SHE IS WITH ME!" Screamed Naruto, trying to defend himself by non-existent accusations.

"Yes, but if she really wanted to keep a distance from you, other than making you call her Hanabi-sama or something like that, at the same time, she would call you Uzumaki. But she calls you Naruto-san. That's the weak point in her cover." Meinos kept on walking, while Naruto reflected.

Yes, his reasoning made sense… No, he didn't! What could have he done, to make Hanabi have a crush on HIM, out of all people?

"I mean… What would she find in me? I'm not… Cool, or anything…"

"Then, it's not something that concerns your looks, but something that you've done. Could you have done anything to impress her?"

"Uhm… I don't think so…" Said Naruto, crossing his arms. Meinos sighed.

"Ok, let's reason on this. What do you know about her?"

"Well… That she's Hinata's younger sister, and that she likes training and becoming strong. That's all."

"Then, she probably likes strong people. Now, when could you have shown her your strength? I'm not a ninja, so don't ask me…"

"Uhm…" Naruto reflected. He never fought in front of Hanabi, so… No. One moment. Once, he did. His first Chunin selection exam. When he beat the crap out of Neji. Yes, Hanabi was certainly there, in the audience, since her father was there as well. Yes… "Well… I beat the crap out of her cousin, the strongest youngster of her clan or something like that…"

"Bingo. This 'cousin'" Said Meinos bending the middle and index fingers of both hands, positioning them at the sides of his face "Was probably the strongest person she knew, from all the people around her age. So, when you beat him, demonstrating all your mightiness and masculinity, she fell for you. Crush."

"Wow… You sure know a lot about this stuff…"

"… I wish I didn't…" Meinos said this last phrase as a whisper, and Naruto almost didn't even notice that he talked. But he just thought he was sighing or something, so, he didn't bother asking him to repeat it at high volume.

"So… I met Sakura, and Hinata. That leaves TenTen and Ino, right? Temari is at the sand, so…"

"GIVE IT BACK, YOU BASTARD!"

"???"

"???"

Meinos and Naruto turned around… And just thanks to Naruto's reflexes, the two managed to dodge the wrath that was approaching them. Naruto grabbed Meinos and jumped high in the air, attaching himself to the roof with chakra. What they saw was a cat, holding something in his mouth, and then an avalanche of sand on his tail. On top of the sand, a certain red-headed Kazekage. And Naruto had never seen him with that look on his face since he first faced him.

"… Gaara?"

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOUR FAMILY, YOUR PETS… Hello, Naruto. AND EVEN YOUR COLLEAGUES! GET BACK HERE!"

"… A friend of yours?"

"Yep."

Naruto got back on the ground when Gaara was at safe distance. Meinos dusted himself off.

_Are all ninjas particular in a way?_

"What the hell was going on with Ga… Off!"

"Off!"

Meinos managed to dodge just in time the new incoming girl, who ended up knocking into Naruto. While the two bickered, Meinos took time to check the new arrive. Blonde hair tied in four pigtails. Face that expressed determination and unwillingness to be tamed or to be submissive, making her the wild girl. A huge fan on her back. Good for getting rid of perverts, for sure. Green eyes, of a darker shade than his ones. And… Even if she was wearing a kimono, Meinos could notice her C85-like. Wow-wow-wow.

"Hey! Watch out when you run, Temari! And by the way was what up with Gaara?!"

"It's your fault for standing in the middle of the street! And with Gaara… That cat stole his teddy."

"… Gaara has a teddy?" Said Naruto out of the blue, sweatdropping. Temari just sighed and nodded. Then, she noticed the stranger behind Naruto.

"Hi, there… Didn't notice you." Said Temari, annoyed.

"I could say that. Too busy to 'carefully' observe the path where you're running…" Anyone could have guessed the sarcasm.

"… What did you say?" Temari narrowed her eyes at Meinos. Naruto was fearing for his life. Not only Temari was a ninja and his friend not, but Temari was a Jonin! He could get hurt really bad.

"You heard me. Next time watch where are you going, instead of blaming the person you bump into."

"Want me to crush your head, punk?" Temari looked at Meinos in the eyes, fire burning into them. The boy returned a cold stare, instead.

"Bite me." Meinos stared at her, while Temari just glared. She opened her mouth to say something. Or better, she tried to, a lot of times. Then… She smirked.

"Nice… Really nice. You're maybe the first guy who resists my glare. You know what? I like you."

"Hmph. Thanks for the compliment. But I suggest you to not glare that much."

"Hn? Why is that?" Said Temari, raising an eyebrow.

"Because a smile softens your features and makes you even more pretty."

And then, Temari… Blushed. How come almost all the girls around Meinos did that, Naruto thought, already knowing the answer. Because he knew how to treat girls. Completely different from himself… Maybe he should try some smooth talking as well.

"Well, we should take our leave. I'm staying at Naruto's apartment, by the way. Bye."

"Bye…" Temari saluted, the pink blush still on her face.

Meinos walked away, immediately followed by Naruto, who gave a last glance towards Temari, before turning around, looking in front of him.

"So… What now? We search for Ino and TenTen?"

"That's the plan. What do you know about Ino, for a start?"

"Well… She's a strong Kunoichi, and Sakura's best friend. She likes flowers and sure knows a lot about them. Also, she likes shopping a lot."

"Uhm… You know, you're really observant. That's a good think, around women."

"Eh… Let's say that I'm used to it." Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head. Meinos just smiled.

"Very good. Ino likes shopping, hn? Well, then I think we'll find her while we're doing another thing. How much money do you posses?"

"Uh? Well, a lot, I should say. Why?"

"Because we are going to the mall, my friend."

"The mall?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had never been to the mall. He owned very few clothes, so the idea of shopping never crossed his mind. Also, he always thought that it was something that only females did. So, for him, it was kind of awkward to be in a clothes' shop.

"Ok… Now, to find something for yourself…" Meinos started looking around. Naruto was confused.

"? What do you mean? What's wrong with my clothing?"

"… Ok, time for some talking about my plan. If it succeeds, you'll go out on dates, Naruto. And each girl is different and has different tastes, as in clothing, as in places, as in sexual habits, etc…"

Naruto blushed at the mentioning of the last part. Sexual habits… Damn ero-sennin and his books. He just couldn't resist to find out what was so alluring to adults in them. A small bit of blood started to flow out of his nose, which he immediately cover up.

Meinos just smirked and shook his head. Such an innocent and untainted guy… "It's life, Naruto. Just life. Soon or later you'll get laid too."

"Ooook…" Naruto observed Meinos going trough the vast choice of clothes like he was born in that kind of environment… And maybe it was like this. Of him, Naruto knew just that he wasn't a ninja. Apart that… Nothing else. "Hey, Meinos. I was thinking…"

"What?" The boy stopped and turned to him.

"I was thinking that, instead of just buying the clothes for me, you could tell me about me. So, next time, I can do this alone."

"Uhm… I didn't think about that. Good thought. Listen and memorize. There are just few rules, while buying clothes. The first one, affinity. Like, you can't wear a tuxedo over a pair of sneakers. Yes, there are mixes that look good, but never experiment. You're not sure of the outcome and you could just make a fool out of yourself."

"Oook." _That's why that time I tried to dress that way, Sasuke almost ended in the hospital because of the laughter…_

"Now, second rule, probably the most important. The trick is contrast." Said Meinos, sticking out two fingers… The pink and the index one. Naruto sweatdropped. The index and the middle were maybe too normal?

"Contrast?"

"Yes, contrast. The clothes must be the opposite of the person. For example… How does this girl Ino looks like?"

"Well… She has… Silky, long, blonde hair… Azure eyes… Pale pink skin. She's very tall, and has a slender figure, and I don't know her measures, sorry… A really cute girl, I could say."

"Uhm… Yes, indeed, from what I can tell. Now… She probably wears just dark colours, or maybe purple, right?"

"Uh? Indeed. How did you know?"

"Now I'll explain. Now, just imagine her wearing her usual ninja outfit, only, all yellow…"

"All yellow?"

Naruto began to imagine, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. He pictured Ino. Her usual frame, and clothes. Then… He replaced the purple with the yellow.

"…"

Naruto started sweating. It was like it was getting hotter, in his imagination. Then… The light. The blinding light. The horror…

"AAAAAAAAARGH! IT'S WORSE THAN FUZZY EYEBROWS' SPARKLING TINGHY!" Naruto screamed and landed on his back, covering his eyes in reflex.

"SHHHHHH! What did I say to you about being loud?!"

"Wow… I can't believe I would see this day…"

"?"

"?"

Meinos turned around and Naruto removed one finger from his eyes. Talk of the devil… There stood Ino Yamanaka. Naruto's description matched in everything, it seemed. Only that Naruto didn't say one thing… She was not cute. She was hot. No bonus or malus in anything. Her body was just perfect.

"It seems that someone finally got some sense of fashion into Naruto's thick skull…"

"Uhm… Let me guess. You're Ino, right?"

"Yes. Nice intuitions, hn? What about you, awesome?" Said Ino. Naruto sighed. She had always been the flirtarious type. Meinos just smirked.

"The name's Meinos. And for the intuition, it's thanks to Naruto's description. Very accurate. He just missed one detail."

"Oh, really? Which one?" Said Ino, leaning forward a bit. Meinos did the same, smirking.

"The one where he says that you're hella sexy."

Ino blushed, and got back on a normal standing position.

"Well… Thanks, I suppose." The blush still there, Ino turned her head around, smiling.

"Of nothing. Now, we should be going. I'm staying with Naruto, by the way."

"O-Ok… See you around, then…"

Meinos walked away. Naruto got back on his feet. That left TenTen only. Was Meinos really going to help him? He was starting to doubt that…

"Well, bye Ino. It was nice seeing you…"

"Ah! By the way, Naruto…"

"?" Naruto turned around, stopping on his tracks. Ino was smiling with her arms crossed behind her back.

"Thanks for the compliments. I appreciated them. You should do that more often, you know." Said that, Ino walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto standing in the middle of the clothes' shop.

Suddenly, he felt a punch connecting with his shoulder. A light one, but still a punch. His newest friend, with a smirk on his face.

"I think you just earned about 10 points with that girl, you know."

"R-Really?"

"Yep. Too bad that you said that just because you were describing her to me, otherwise you would have gained 20 points. Now, for your clothes…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, Naruto and Meinos walked out of the shop with three bags of clothes. Two full of clothes for Naruto, and the other one for Meinos. He had some savings as well, it seemed.

"I don't know… I always just wore my ninja clothing…"

"That's the problem. Ninja clothing is for missions and fighting, not for dates…"

"A date? And who could Naruto be dating?"

If what happened that day taught Naruto something, and it did, he was as sure as that Chuck Norris can kick Orochimaru's ass anytime that the voice, a feminine one, belonged to no one else but TenTen. There she was. Meinos examined her as well. Chocolate brown hair. Eyes of the same colour. A quite athletic body, but not bulky or anything.

"You sure are growing up, aren't you?"

"Hi, TenTen. Still around at this time?"

"I had some errands to do. Oh. And who is your new friend?"

"Ah. This is Meinos. He's a civilian. He has just arrived."

"Yo." Meinos replied raising his right hand, the one not carrying a bag. "I'm currently tutoring Naruto."

"Tutoring? About what?" Asked TenTen, now more curious than ever.

"Eh?!" Naruto quickly turned his head around, startled. What the hell… He asked for his help, but he sure as hell wasn't going to make everyone know about it.

"About dating, of course. Naruto is a good guy, but… Let's say… That he's still rough, when he comes to these things. So, after making him a new wardrobe, we were thinking about the next step. Real dates."

"Wow. Seems interesting… So, Naruto-ku---n is going to grow up?" Saying that, TenTen rubbed her right hand trough Naruto's hair, hard. Naruto winced.

"I think that you keep on rubbing like that, you'll take off two centimetres… So much for the growth spurt…" Naruto feigned irritation, but his grin betrayed his intentions.

"Yeah, yeah… You'll just grow even more, in the next years, and surpass everyone, so you can't blame me for trying to steal some height from you…"

"Rrrrrright…"

"Well, by the way… TenTen-san, would you like giving us a hand?"

"Hm? With what?" TenTen released Naruto, and stared at Meinos, in questioning way.

"I would like to have a female opinion about the 'new Naruto'. What would you say? And maybe a hand with his hair. I'm not that good at it…"

"EH?!" Naruto went wide-eyed after hearing the last sentence.

"Why not! But you offer me dinner, in exchange!"

"EH?!"

"Ok. Naruto's charge, of course."

"HEY! DO I GET A SAY IN THIS MATTER?!"

"Of course not! Let's go!" Said TenTen smiling. Naruto just let his arms and head go limp in defeat. Meinos smiled. While TenTen walked ahead of them, Naruto approached Meinos, and he managed to shout while whispering.

"ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT? THIS WAS THE LAST ONE, NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU GOT IN MIND!"

"Well… I can't tell you entirely. It would ruing the surprise. Let's say that… I made a challenge for you with levels. And each level represents a girl."

"Eh?"

"For now… Let's say that she's level three. Now, let's go. I'll assure that she won't forget so early the new you."

"… If you say so…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shocked. That was what the girl who had name TenTen was like now. Shocked. And, in her life, very few things had shocked her. And even if she had seen what had shocked her more than fifteen minutes ago, she still was shocked and blushing lightly. Who had ever guessed that clothing made that much of a difference in a male? She was so occupied in her thoughts that she didn't notice the telephone pole into she bumped into soon after.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… Wow… I never expected her to react like that…"

This was the first coherent sentence that Naruto managed to formulate, while he made dinner. Nothing better than a good bowl of ramen to make your thoughts clear once more. He would have never guessed that TenTen's reaction would be so… So…

"Maybe I should have let your chest covered… It was too much, I guess. She's not the naughty girl, that's for sure." Meinos was just sitting on the couch watching some TV, while Naruto cooked.

"I mean… I would have never guessed that clothing made that much difference…"

"Oh, it does. Many times the wrong clothes restrain your… True potential. Ah. By the way, you're forbidden of using those clothes before I say otherwise."

"What?! Why?!"

"That way, it will be a surprise for everyone. TenTen will spread the voice, and the girls will get more and more curious. The surprise will be doubled." Meinos was trying to find some action movie, but there were just romance and stupid talk-shows. "What a crappy bunch of channels…"

"Uhm… Hey, are there any risks in your plan?"

"Uhm… I wouldn't call them risks, but… Yes. For example…" Just then, someone knocked on Naruto's door. "Who could it be? Were you waiting for someone?"

"Not really…" More knocking, but Naruto was busy with the ramen. "Could you go and open? I can't lose sight of the baby, here…"

"Okie dokie." Meinos got up and opened the door. And what a strange sight it was. After all, a red-head with no eyebrows wearing eyeliner and a pair of bras as a hat carrying a gourde on his back, with enormous hands of sand carrying his luggage was sure an unusual sight.

"…"

"…"

"… Yo."

"Is Naruto home?"

"He's currently cooking. Come in. I suppose that that luggage means we'll have an extra rommie." Meinos made space for Gaara to walk in, followed by his sand. _Konoha sure is a strange place…_ "Hey, Naruto. There's the sandman from today."

"Sandman? Gaara! What a surprise."

"Naruto."

"By the way, you caught him? I mean, the cat who stole your teddy…" The blonde put the three bowls of ramen on the table. Yep, three. Because two were going to be eaten by him, but since Gaara was there, why not offer. Then, he noticed the luggage. "And what's with the luggage?" Then… He noticed his weird hat. "And… What about the… Bra?"

"That cat has been a great adversary. But in the end, I resulted victorious. The luggage and the bra are related."

"… How?"

"While I was trying to catch it, I ended up covered in underwear while walking over a roof. Then I caught him and I landed covered in underwear in the changing room of sauna of the hotel's where I'm currently staying... Or better, where I was staying. I got kicked out and Temari decided to not follow me in my exile."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Ok. You can stay. The more the merrier, they say." Naruto sighed, than remembered that he still hadn't introduced Meinos to Gaara and the opposite. "By the way, Gaara, this is Meinos. He's staying with me from… This morning, actually. And Meinos, this is Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure."

"Wow. You're the guy with the most important work I've ever talked to."

"Hello. No, let's establish some rules. Don't touch my teddy and don't wake me up."

"Ok, my rules as well. Don't touch my ramen!"

"My rules. Don't sleep in my same bed/futon/couch and we'll be okay."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Ok. Then…" Meinos sat at the table. "Starting from tomorrow, we'll begin our operation. Well call it 'Let's take Naruto out'."

"… Didn't you just say that you didn't like guys?" Commented Gaara. Naruto was backing away a little. Meinos just glared, his left eye twitching.

"I won't be the one taking him out, don't worry. It will be someone with loooooot more curves… Like that blonde, what was the name? Ah, yes. Temari. But that much later on…"

"…"

Gaara raised his hand. And suddenly, Meinos found himself enveloped in sand. He looked around his body.

"Comfy…"

"What did you say about my sister?"

"… Ops."

"Ehm… Gaara… Meinos is a civilian, you know…"

"So what? They die the same as ninjas…"

"… What about Naruto tells everyone about your teddy addiction?"

"…" The sand backed off. "You win. This time alone."

"Uhm… Not even a single grain… I suppose you can control that sand reeeeeally good…"

"…" _Now, not only I'm worried about this plan… But about our lives as roomies, as well…_

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Meinos' plan is finally revealed. How many girls will agree to it? And in the meanwhile, a certain girl catch the eyes of the foreigner… Stay tuned!


	2. Coffee, chocolate and beer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I own my OC, though!

Uhm… 7 reviews… 12 alerts… 9 favorites… Not bad! And now, let's continue this story! Here's the second chapter! Let's see what Meinos has in mind.

Meinos: Me or you?

Meinos: Well… Both of us, I think… AHHH! THIS IS CONFUSING! JUST ENJOY!

P.S.: I changed the rating to M because of the needed lemons. Enjoy nonetheless.

**Let's take Naruto out**

**Chapter2: Coffee and chocolate**

A new, peaceful morning was blessing Konoha, once again. The children were getting ready for school or the ninja academy, ninjas were having breakfast, doing a little jogging or a pee, and a few shops were opening. And the mood of each one depended from their dreams. Some girls were in a different mood than usual. Depended on their dreams, probably. First, Sakura Haruno. She slept clutching her pillow tightly, and she woke up with a dreamy smile.

"Ahhhh…" And she couldn't stop staring at her hand. "He was so romantic and gentle… And so poetic… The total opposite of Sasuke…"

"**So, we can say that we have a little change in the menu?"** Her inner self suggested, snickering.

"Yeeeeah… Menu… I'd eat him in a single bite…"

Then, TenTen. The girl woke up… From a very disturbed dream. Orbetter… She couldn't sleep much. She just couldn't stop thinking about what she had witnessed the day before. And she had bumped into a pole. She had never bumped into a pole before the day before, and her nose was so sore… Score. Rhyme. Returning to TenTen, she just couldn't stop thinking about… About…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" She threw away the pillow in an outburst of rage or something, and she started hurling every single weapon she had in her room at it. "WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, TENTEN?! YOU CAN'T REDUCE YOURSELF LIKE THIS JUST FOR A NEW HAIR-STYLE AND SOME ABS… Some nice abs… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

While hurling weapon after weapon, one of the kunais bounced back and… Hit the poster of Tsunade that TenTen kept attached to the ceiling, just above her bed. TenTen gasped, then sighed and finally pouted.

"… Great… Not I just need Lee, and my morning will be disasterrific…"

"TENTEN! COME AND JOIN ME ON MY YOUTHFUL MORNING LAPS!"

"… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, in another house, three males were waking up. One with his favourite teddy still clutched between his arms woke up and sat on the couch, blinking slowly a pair of time. Another one yawned loudly in his bed, stretching his arms. The third one just got out of his futon and approached the kitchen counter, searching for his morning nectar. … The horror. Ramen everywhere. Nothing else. Not even the magical instrument was there. Just ramen…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Screamed the brown-haired civilian. Gaara turned around slowly, still clutching his teddy, while Naruto ran into the kitchen, ready to fight.

"WHAT IS IT?! AKATSUKI?! OROCHIMARU?! BARNEY THE DINOSAUR?!" Screamed Naruto, alarmed.

"THE COFFEE!" Screamed Meinos, grabbing Naruto for his t-shirt.

"… What?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE DAMN COFFEE! AND IF I DON'T GET MY DAILY MORNING RATION OF CAFFEINE, I TEND TO GET NERVOUS!" Meinos shook Naruto back and forth like a doll. In the end Naruto earned a pair of swirls in his eyes.

_Isn't caffeine supposed to favourite the nervousness?_ Thought Gaara, his only reaction at the strange scene a single blink of his eyes.

"Ahhh… I… Don't take coffee… But there's a café or something… Not far from here…" Naruto managed to say while his world swirled and rounded and moved. Meinos dropped him in an istant.

"GOOD! THEN GET DRESSED!"

"…" _Entertaining to say the least…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh… I feel reborn…"

Naruto, Gaara and Meinos, after putting on some clothes, went to the café. Naruto had never been there before because he never felt the need to do so, but he had to admit that the place was nice, and the prices were good. He could even come every morning to have breakfast there. Only that… No ramen on the menu. So, no deal. Sorry. Gaara, in the meanwhile… Even if he didn't show it, he was quite amused to witness how habits could enslave people's life. Now that he had had his coffee, Meinos was back to his usual, strange self. Meinos had ordered a coffee, Naruto a cappuccino and Gaara decided to try an hot chocolate… And he just stared at it the whole time.

"Nice place, hn? I think I wouldn't mind coming here every morning…" Said Meinos, taking another sip from his coffee. "I'll think I'll take a toast as well… Hn? Gaara, how come you still haven't touched your chocolate?"

"… I don't know." Bluntly replied the redhead. Naruto and Meinos raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto. Gaara stared at it a bit more.

"It's like… Something tells me I shouldn't eat it. But I don't know why…"

"Ah, come on. It's not poisoned or anything. Drink, pal. The smell is great."

"…" Gaara grabbed the cup containing the chocolate and took a little sip of it. Then… After a little pause, he started drinking it slowly, bit by bit. In the meanwhile Naruto, who had the door in his vision, saw Temari and Sakura enter the café. He was about to shout for her… When he remembered about Meinos' first lesson. Don't be loud. So, he just waved and used a normal tone of voice.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

"Uh?" The pink-haired girl turned around, and Temari did as well. "Hey, Naruto. Never expected to see you in a place like this." **"SCREW NARUTO! THAT STUD OF YESTERDAY IS HERE AS WELL!"**

"Hey. What a surpr…" Then… Temari went blank in her face. Gaara was drinking something. She approached the table in a hurry. "Hey, Naruto! What is Gaara drinking?!"

"? Well… Some hot chocolate, but…"

"CHOCOLATE?! NO!"

"? What's up, Temari-san?" Asked Meinos.

"YOU MUST NEVER GIVE GAARA CHOCOLATE! OTHERWISE…"

"Ohhhh! Bad girl! Willy Wonka will send choomba womba after you!"

Then… All the audience, ninja or not, turned towards Gaara… And were shocked, except for Temari… She was just frightened. Gaara was… Different. His eyes were as wide as glasses, and he was biting on his lower lip like a mad man, trying to grin at the same time.

"… What the…"

"Choomba Womba can be veeeeery scary, you know!" Said Gaara, laughing like a mad man immediately after. Naruto, Meinos and Sakura could thought just of one sentence.

"What…"

"The…"

"Ramen?"

"Hurry! Some one take some milk!"

"NO! YOU WILL NOT FORCE ME TO DRINK THE WHITE LIQUID OF DOOM!" Gaara jumped out of the window, crushing it, landing in the middle of the street. "I'LL DESTROY ALL THE COWS WITH MY SOON TO BE MADE CHOCOLATE ARMY FROM HELL! BY THE WAY, WHY DO I CONTROL SAND?! I WANT TO CONTROL CHOCOLATE!" Then, he ran away.

"… Ok. I don't know who's more disturbing between you and Gaara…" Said Naruto. What was worse? Madness from lack of coffee or from excess of chocolate?

"Hurry! We got to stop him as soon as possible!" Temari ran after Gaara, followed by Naruto and Sakura. Meinos just stayed there. He had a coffee to finish and he wasn't a ninja, so…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHAHAHAHAH! CHO-CO-LA-TE!"

Gaara kept running, his sand morphed into a giant copy of Barney the dinosaur on which he sat, three other ninjas on his tail.

"Damn it… He goes hyper with just a cup of chocolate?!" Exclaimed Sakura, dodging a swing from the tail of Barney.

"Yeah! We have to stop him! We have to make him drink milk! It's the only way!" Replied Temari, clutching her fan.

"Ehm… Girls…"

"What?!"

"We don't have any milk…"

"DAMN IT!" Shouted both Sakura and Temari at the same time. Naruto sweatdropped, asking himself of in the world would they get rid of that tyrant… But salvation arrived, in the shape of a green blur with enormous eyebrows.

"Naruto-san! You sure are inventive while it comes to training!"

"Fuzzy eyebrows! Now it's not the moment…"

"I just thought you would like some company on your morning training! I always do one hundred laps around Konoha while drinking my daily bottle of milk!"

"Eh?" Naruto turned around. Lee was, indeed, drinking milk from a bottle. He quickly snatched it from his hands.

"Eh? Naruto-san…"

"Fuzzy eyebrows, your our salvation! Sakura-chan!"

"WHAT?! Uh…" Sakura noticed the bottle in Naruto's hands. "Great job, Naruto! Where did you take it?!"

"Later! Now, just hurl me towards Gaara!"

"Right! I'll distract him in the meanwhile!"

Temari opened her fan, and charged her signature move, enveloping his fan in chakra.

"Ninpou Kamaitachi!"

Lot of gales of wind hit the dinosaur on his back, making him slightly tremble and bend on his knees. In the meanwhile…"

"Ehm… Sakura-chan… Couldn't you throw me another way?" Sakura had grabbed Naruto by the ankles.

"No time for that! GO!"

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

Sakura spun on herself once and the let Naruto go, hurling him towards Gaara. Screaming, the blonde shinobi landed on his back.

"Who are you?! THE CHOCOLATE FAIRY?!"

"Ahi… NO! I'M YOUR FAKING MILK FROM HELL!"

Naruto just opened the bottle and stuck it into Gaara's mouth. After a pair of sips… Barney began to crumble, and Naruto and Gaara to fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"… What am I doing here?"

Naruto was ready to impact the ground, but… He instead landed on something soft. He opened his eyes… And he found himself face to face with a pair of teal eyes. Temari. In the meanwhile, Temari still didn't say anything… Because she almost didn't recognize Naruto. He had lost his forehead protector while falling, and… Well, he was better without it. That was for sure.

"… Temari…"

"… Naruto…"

"… Yes?"

"Get the hell off me or I'll rip your skull apart…"

"Ah! OK!"

Naruto got immediately back on his feet. Temari followed a few moments later. She dusted her clothes, and then glanced into Naruto's direction. He had his hair down… He was cooler, that way.

"Hey, Naruto…" Said Temari.

"Yes?" Naruto blinked, scratching the back of his head.

"You look better, without the forehead protector, you know…"

"EH?! OH, NO! MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR! WHERE IS IT?!" Naruto ignored the compliment, and began to search for his forehead protector. Temari sweatdropped, and then sighed. That was Naruto Uzumaki, for you… And salvation came in the form of Meinos' hand, who handed back to Naruto his forehead protector.

"Pheeew… Thank you!" Naruto practically snatched it and tied it one more time around his head.

"Quite a show, you put on there… You don't see someone destroying Barney the dinosaur everyday, you know…" Said the civilian while scratching his back.

"I still don't understand what happened…" Said Gaara. Everyone sweatdropped. He didn't remember anything?

"A-Ah! Meinos-kun! Good morning!" Said Sakura, flushing a little and smiling at the brown-haired civilian. Meinos just smiled back.

"Morning, cherry. Well…" Meinos stretched his back. "Since we… Sorta had breakfast, what's to do, in the morning, in this village?"

"Ehm… Training?" Said all the present shinobis, Gaara apart, who was still thinking about what the hell had just happened. Meinos sweatdropped.

"… I guess Shinobi use their free time in another way. Let it be training, then. But you train, I watch. Ok?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, there they were. The sparring match would be NarutoVSGaara. In the meanwhile, Meinos would be sitting under a tree, with his back leaned to it. Temari and Sakura would be sitting next to him. While Temari observed the fight, throwing glances in the direction of the civilian boy, Sakura took all the opportunities possible to scoot nearer and nearer to him.

"Uhm… Girls, one question, before they start…"

"Yes, Meinos-kun?!"

"Who's stronger, between those two?" And there, Sakura forgot for one moment about trying to scoot closer to her new crush. And Temari had crossed her arms. That was THE question. The two fought just once, in their life, and after an incredible fight, they ended in a sorta draw. Now… Gaara was the Kazekage, but they weren't going to use their demons' chakra, Gaara didn't have it anymore, so… Who knows…

"We don't know…" Replied Sakura.

"Last time they fought for real they ended in a sort of draw, but Naruto had more energy, in the end…" Continued Temari.

"Understood… But I think they will not use their full power, right? It's only a spar, after all…"

"Yes. But it will be interesting nonetheless, I can assure you that…" Said Sakura. It would be interesting, yes. Those two were powerhouses.

"Oh, I believe you, Sakura-san…"

"Oh, please… C-Call me just Sakura…" _Oh, god… Now I stutter… This has never happened to me before…_

"Eheheh… Ok, Sakura." _Well… Maybe I could give her a shot, before Naruto's turn…_ "Sakura, by the way, how's your relationship with Naruto?"

"Uh? Well… He's a good friend. Probably my best one. He's not a goof like before, even if he still acts silly every each and then… I suppose he could be good boyfriend material as well, if he just changed his clothes."

"Understood…" _Eheheh… I thought I would have to force the 'boyfriend' part out of her, but… It seems that Naruto had a few chances already. _"Well, since you're so good friends with him… Wouldn't you mind helping me with something?"

"Something concerning Naruto?"

"Exactly. But for now, let's enjoy this fight…"

Naruto and Gaara were ready to fight. Gaara was just standing, while he was about to remove the plug from his gourde, and Naruto was just slightly flexed on his knees. They were about to begin. The tension was solid, almost visible. You could cut it with a knife and put it on bread like it was peanut butter. And then… Naruto's mobile phone rang. And all the audience and Gaara too sweatdropped.

"Ahahah… Sorry…" Said Naruto scratching the back of his neck.

"NARUTO NO BAKA! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TURNED IT OFF!" Screamed Sakura. Meinos leaned a hand on her right shoulder.

"Calm down, Sakura. He was probably waiting for an important call, right?" Said the civilian. Sakura immediately calmed down, and leaned her head on the hand, blushing and 'Aaaaaw'ing with her eyes closed.

"Actually… Yes." Naruto opened the phone, in a hurry, it seemed. "Tsunade-bachan?! Is… OK! OK! I'M SORRY! I'LL CALL YOU HOKAGE-SAMA! NOW TELL ME ABOUT… …" And everyone noticed that Naruto's eyes, at that moment, seemed to shine with a strange light. "I'LL BE THERE IMMEDIATELY! Sorry Gaara, we'll continue later! SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

And with that, Naruto disappeared. All of them stood confused for a moment, before Sakura slapped her own forehead.

"Right! I should have told Naruto myself this morning! How stupid!"

"What? Has something happened?" Asked Meinos, perplexed.

"It sure has. It's about Isaribi…"

"Isaribi?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaribi. No surname. Never had one. Naruto me her during a mission quite a few years ago. She was a subject of some experiments conducted by one of Orochimaru's subordinates, doctor Amachi. She had been turned into some kind of Hybrid between a sea dragon and a human. Well, the purpose of the experiment was to make her able to control the transformation, but even in her human form, some parts of her body were covered in scales. After the mission, the girl had returned to Konoha, with the hope that Tsunade could find a cure for her, to make her human once more. Unfortunately, to do so, they would have to operate on genetic level, and that was impossible to do… So, she would have to keep her ability to morph forever… But they could do something about her scales in her human form. With an operation. They would remove the scales and make the skin grow again. The process would have been very painful… And it had been painful. And Tsunade couldn't find out why the girl wanted to go trough all that. Yes, there was the thing to become human again, at least in the looks… But it wasn't enough. There was something more. Tsunade knew better than that. Then… She understood. Isaribi was always in pain, because of the treatment that she had to receive before and after the operation. She hardly smiled. But… She did her best to do so everyday a certain someone came to visit her. And of course, said person was clueless about it. Now, it was the day. Isaribi would remove her bandages and could finally be dismissed. And she informed Naruto to come to the hospital… And there he was, appearing in the hospital room of the girl in a cloud of smoke. The girl, now in pain no more, was smiling without big efforts…

"Naruto…" Said the girl, with her sweet voice.

"Anf… Anf… Note to self… Never ever use Shunshin no Jutsu… 30 times consecutively…" Said Naruto, on his knees, breathing heavily. But he immediately got back on standing. He was holding something in his right hand. "Ah! Look, nee-chan! I brought a mirror!"

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Isaribi? I'm just one year older than you, after all…"

"Eheheh… Sorry, nee… I mean, Isaribi-chan." Said Naruto, blushing and scratching the back of his head. It seemed that Tsunade had become a ghost. That, till Naruto asked her something. "Baa-chan, are you sure that we can do it? Really, really sure?"

"Of course. I already know the outcome because I changed her bandages last time, but it's absolutely safe."

"Great! Isaribi-chan, hold this in your hands and close your eyes!"

"H-Hai…" Said the girl, a bit nervous. One could see it clearly that he was trembling.

The two had planned this months ago, even before Isaribi's hospitalization. While she would hold a mirror with her eyes closed, he would remove her face and neck bandages, so that for the girl it would be a surprise till the end. Naruto had finished removing her face bandages, and he was now uncovering her neck, slowly. Tsunade inarched an eyebrow when she noticed that… Isaribi had flushed at the touch of Naruto's hands on her neck… Like she liked it. She just snorted and shook her head. Teens and their hormones… In the meanwhile, Naruto had finished. He was now in front of the girl, and he took his time to look at her. Then, he swallowed.

"Isaribi-chan… Open your eyes." He said, softly.

"…" The girl bit her lower lip and then slowly opened her eyes… She blinked a couple of times. Then… She observed her reflection in the mirror. She was… Normal. Normal. No more scales. Just skin. The only difference was a slight minor tan between the different sections, but… It was all human skin. She lifted a hand and touched her right cheek. There was no error. It was skin. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She let the mirror in her hands fall on the bed, and she put her hands in front of her mouth. Naruto smiled and approached her. He placed a hand under her chin and raised her head.

"N-Naruto… How do I look?" Asked the girl, sniffing right after.

"You're beautiful, nee-chan…" Replied Naruto, displaying his foxy grin. Isaribi removed his hand and embraced him tightly. Naruto hugged her back.

"Baka… I told you to call me Isaribi…"

"Ok… Nee-chan…"

"… Baka…"

With that, Tsunade understood that it was better to leave them alone. And in that moment, the door opened, revealing Gaara, Temari, Meinos and Sakura. The civilian observed the scene. And knew what as the right thing to do.

"Aaaaaaand my proverbial timing strikes again. We'll come back later." And he dragged out the whole group out of the room, Gaara included. Strangely the sand didn't interfere. Tsunade just observed the scene with a confused look, before smiling and closing the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meinos and the others waited almost an hour, before Naruto and Isaribi decided to leave the room, and in the meanwhile Meinos had learned about Isaribi's story. Isaribi old clothes were obviously now too little for her. When the couple exited the room, Isaribi was wearing a pair of jeans that covered all her legs, arriving a bit lower than her navel. Then, a pink top, a pair of black shoes with heels, of the kind that Kunoichis usually wear, and a pair of golden bracelets. She wore a pair of bandages that covered half of her forearms, this time just for style, though. Meinos observed her figure. She was tall, as tall as Naruto. She had a slender figure and a C cup. A pretty face, a strange but cute hairstyle… And from how she was leaning her head on Naruto's left shoulder, with a dreamy face, he could guess two things: he wouldn't have a single chance with her, and Naruto had all the chances of the world.

"Well, finally done?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes. We can leave. Isaribi had a bit of problems with her clothes." Said Naruto, while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, since she's just gotten out of the hospital, I have a suggestion." Said Meinos.

"What suggestion?" Asked Temari.

"LET'S PARTY! SLUMBER PARTY AT NARUTO'S HOUSE! EVERYONE'S INVITED!" Shouted Meinos.

"WHAT?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And slumber party was. But in the end, at the party came just the people in the hospital, TenTen, Ino, Hinata and Hanabi, who Meinos casually invited as well. All were talking to Isaribi and complimenting her for going trough all that pain. All the girls, actually. Meinos, Gaara and Naruto chose to stay away from the mob of questions.

"Eheheh… She's like the heroine of the day…" Said Naruto, smiling. He was truly happy for his friend.

"She is… In a way." Replied Gaara. Meinos smirked. It was time. He got back on his feet. "Ehm, Gaara. Naruto. We're lacking beer, here. Mind going and take some more?"

"But if we have still…" Replied Naruto. But in an instant, he and Gaara had been thrown out of the window, with Meinos closing it right after. Gaara landed on a layer of his sand, and Naruto on his head.

"… Quite strong, for a civilian." Said Gaara.

"… My head…" Replied Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls, witnessing the act, sweatdropped. Meinos had just thrown the Kazekage and a ninja of Konoha from the window like it as nothing. What the…

"Now that the unnecessary witnesses have been taken care of…" Said Meinos.

"…" _Unnecessary witnesses? It sounds like he wants to kill us all…_

"We can start the reunion!" Continued the civilian. The girl all had the same thought. Reunion? Meinos walked into Naruto's bedroom, and he came out with an enormous picture of the said blonde. "The reunion has the same name as the project: 'Let's take Naruto out!'." And he took out of nowhere a pipe that smoked… Bubbles. More sweatdrops. And he took out a stick too. "Now, observed the subject. There are some of you who knows him really good, other that know him lesser. For now, observe the subject."

_I observed him… Maybe too much._ Thought TenTen. Her blush got noticed just by Hanabi, while the other girls were focused on Meinos' speech, or Naruto's pictures.

"Spiky blonde hair. Sky blue eyes. Height more than average, for his age. Bingo. Rhyme. Strong shinobi, gentle, a little goof, but that never does any bad. Cute, muscular, brave, with the biggest hearth that I've ever seen… He could be fresh boyfriend material, right?" At this statement, Hinata, Isaribi and Hanabi blushed, while Meinos smoked another… Pair of bubbles. "But… Why he isn't? Because… He doesn't have the littlest experience or knowledge on how a girl is to be treated. It's to be expected, living without a family… So, girls, I need your help." Now, that was interesting. All the girls decided to sit down. They had the feeling that they would need to do it. "The plan that I thought is this. You girls will have to go on dates with the blonde, here."

"!" All the girls widened their eyes, and a few blushed.

"Each one of you will go on a single date with Naruto, in order. I've already written an order. The first girl will be…"

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! WHO SAID WE AGREE?! WHAT DO WE GET?!" Screamed… TenTen. Yes. TenTen. The others, for a motive or another, didn't say anything. The first one who got out of the shock was the girl. She was like… Alarmed.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry… I thought you would have been all consentient… Any more complains?" Asked Meinos. Ino raised her hand.

"One. The thing seems funny. It looks like 'My fair lady'…"

"I love that movie."

"Yes, but, the point is: I have a reputation. If I have to go out with someone, he must at least be good dressed." Said the blonde girl.

"Don't worry. We already took care of that. TenTen can confirm that… Oh. Could it be for that reason that you were that alarmed?" Replied Meinos, grinning. TenTen blushed even redder than before, while all the eyes in the room turned towards her. "Anything else?"

"Another thing that TenTen said. What do we gain?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, for those girls who will like to accept the offer…" Asked Meinos. "In the end, the girl who will make the best impression of Naruto and myself… Well, she ill get a date with me. And I will be at her complete disposition for everything."

"!" At this, many eyes widened. Everything… Insert perverted thoughts and blushes, here.

"Yes, but remember… I don't know about Naruto, but to impress me being good-looking isn't enough. Understood? And I hate fangirls-like behaviours." At this, Sakura had to take two steps back in her plan. Maybe neither Sasuke liked that kind of behaviour… "Now, here are the turns. First date… Hinata."

At this, Hinata fainted.

"Predictable. Second one… Hanabi-chan."

"Don't call me that…"

"Third date… Isaribi."

"O-Ok…" _This is unexpected… But I think… That I was waiting for something like this…_

"Fourth date… TenTen."

_Why did I agree to this? **Inner TenTen: BECAUSE YOU WANT TO LICK THOSE ABS LIKE THEY WERE A THANKSIVING TURKEY OR A TEN-FLAVOURS ICE-CREAM!** SHUT UP!_

"Ready."

"Fifth date… Ino."

"Ready!"

"Sixth date… Temari."

"Here…" _Now I understand why he threw Gaara as well, out of the window… If he knows about this, goodbye civilian-stud…_

"And Last, but not last… Sakura."

"Ok…" _I have to impress him and Naruto at the same time… And then… Then I… And him… **Inner Sakura: YOU'LL BE ABLE TO HANDCUFF HIM AND AND !** Eeek! I'm sooooooooooo naughty!_

"Now…"

"Ehm… One question, Meinos-san." Said Isaribi.

"Shoot."

"Naruto, should be aware of this plan, for it to work, right?"

"And?" Said Meinos.

"Then, why did you throw him out of the window?"

"… Ops."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great. All the shops are closed, at this hour, like is natural, after all."

Naruto was pissed. That baka-Meinos had thrown them out of the window to go and buy some beer, but all the shops were closed. So, where to find some?

"Well… We could go and buy some in a pub." Replied Gaara, while they were walking trough the streets.

"And were do we put it?"

"In my gourd."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Ok. Let's go." _Is there something he CAN'T DO with that sand?!_

Naruto and Gaara approached the entrance of an underground local, named 'The hot Leaf'. Too bad that they missed the huge poster on the right of the entrance that said 'Tonight: Lap Dance Night'. The began to descend the stairs, lighted not so much by red light. When they entered the local, they found themselves into an enormous local filled with smoke, lights, people and… Beautiful girls doing lap-dance everywhere. Naruto felt blood rushing to his face, while Gaara remained the same… Or maybe not. Naruto noticed something… That scared him for life. In Gaara's face, blood wasn't rushing to his face… But to his gourd, now flashing bright red.

"GAARA! WHAT THE RAMEN…" Screamed Naruto.

"… My sand is useful for other things as well."

"… Come on, let's approach the bar."

And they did. In the meanwhile, let me tell you about what kind of people you can find in the pubs/disco. You can find horny males that can't get a female and so they gladly spend money to see lap-dancing girls. There are males sure of themselves that go in the pub to dance and take some girls. There are group of girls that go these pubs to enjoy themselves like a group and to ignore every male that comes near them. Damn bit… Ah-rumph! And then… There are the girls that go into pubs like the one where Naruto and Gaara were at the moment because they're full of males at 100. So, double advantage. Full of guys to select and, since they think that a girl in these pubs can't be anything but a lesbian ( or maybe a Bi, but there are few guys who risk their pride in Lap-dance pubs ), they are always the one trying to come onto a guy, and never viceversa. Two of these girls are the main characters of the unforeseen event of that night.

"Hey, look over there…" Said the first girl.

"Eheheh… What are they doing?" Replied the second. They were observing two guys, one with blonde, the other with red hair. Said guys were filling an enormous gourd with beer, under the wide eyes of the crowd. Now, those two boys fell into their circle of likeness. A strange but attractive mix of beauty and weirdness. Note. Gaara is wearing his usual attire, while Naruto is dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of orange pants over his usual sandals. And he didn't wear his hitai-aite. So… Time to move. One single nod from the first girl, a nod in reply from the second one. Time to go hunting.

"Gaara… Are you sure your sand won't let the beer go trough?" Asked Naruto, still a bit amused from Gaara's sand.

"Don't worry. I have everything under control." Replied stoic the Kazekage.

"Heeeey… Wouldn't you mind sharing a bit?"

"?"

"?"

Naruto and Gaara turned around to see. Two girls. One approached Gaara, and the other practically threw herself on Naruto, latching one arm around his neck. The girl who was now pending from Naruto's neck had short black hair and blue eyes and she was around 5'2''. The other girl, who was now observing the insides of Gaara's gourd, had long auburn hair let loos on her back, and green eyes. Height: 5'. The first one had a d-cup, the second one a C. Want to know the clothes? Naruto's girl was wearing a long pink dress and a pair of sneakers, Gaara's gourd's one was wearing a red top and a black skirt, and high boots, with heels… Both of the set of clothes had a nice neck-line.

"Aaaaaw… It's just beer…" Said the auburn girl. "Or maybe it's better. What if they had been some drunk bastards?"

"Yeah, it's better." Replied the black haired girl. "I suppose all this beer it's not just for you, right?"

"…" Gaara decided to stay silent. Naruto was better at dealing with these kind of people… Probably.

"Well… It's for a party, actually…" _What the ramen?_

"A paaaaarty! Good! Can we tag along?" Said the girl with black hair, excited.

"We're sooooo bored…" Said the auburn girl, throwing herself on Gaara, her back landing… On his chest. This raised Naruto's attention. Gaara's sand should have stopped her. But he probably didn't want to make the beer go wasted… And then… Naruto's eyes went wide as plates. Gaara's gourd had taken… A… A… Lengthened shape. It was similar to 'IT'. But it… It was so un-Gaara like. And… Naruto just couldn't believe at the absurdity of the thing.

"Ehrm… Well, sorry, but it would be a little strange if we went out for beer and we came back with two girls…" Said Naruto.

"Awww… Don't tell me that we've chosen two studs already taken…" Said the black-haired girl, pouting a little.

"No. We're not." Said Gaara. Naruto was more and more shocked every second that passed. What was going on in Gaara's mind?!

"Then what's the problem?!" Said the auburn girl with a big smile. Naruto shook his head.

"It's that… Come on, we don't even know you!" Said Naruto, a bit exasperated.

"I'm Suzume!" Exclaimed the black haired girl.

"And I'm Takara! Now, can we go?" Continued the auburn girl. Naruto sighed.

_A sparrow and a treasure… Great… _

"I'm Gaara and he's Naruto." Said Gaara. Naruto smacked his forehead. Maybe hormones could have effects on Gaara as well. Or maybe it was still the after-effect of that morning's chocolate-high.

"It's only that… It's not a normal party… It's private. It's for a friend of mine just came out of the hospital. So…"

"Ah… Understood." Said Suzume, lowering her gaze.

"Too bad…" Continued Takara. Naruto whistled in relief, when… He was dragged to the dance-floor along with Gaara.

"Then, let's have a bit of fun here and then go to our home! We'll have a private party as well!"

"Yeah! You can dance, right Gaara-kun?"

"Maybe…" Naruto felt like a two tons brick had fallen on his head. Was it some kind of joke? Girls never came onto him… … Then, he realized it. A girl was coming onto him. A girl was coming onto him. Him. DAMN IT, HE JUST HAD TO PLAY ALONG! AFTER 16 YEARS OF INACTIVITY, HE JUST HAD TO! Naruto didn't know that this thought had crossed Gaara's mind as well, but much earlier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, something wasn't right, there. Meinos had thrown Naruto and Gaara from the window at least an hour before, and they still hadn't come back. This was worrying the girls. Maybe Naruto had understood that Meinos had to say something private to the girls and decided to avoid the house for a bit… Only that the civilian didn't say to them how much. Some of the girls had already gone home. Hell, it was freaking 2:03 AM!

"Where could have they gone to?" Said Meinos to no one in particular. The only people left were Isaribi and Sakura.

"Guess we should go as well…" Said the pink haired Kunoichi. "I'll see you tomorrow, Meinos. And tell Naruto… That if I manage to get my hands on him, he'll…"

"Sakura-san, it's okay…" Isaribi interrupted her, even if she was a bit disappointed that Naruto had disappeared. "He probably got lost or something."

"Uhmmm… Yes, it would be very Naruto-like… But the problem is that Gaara was with him. That's what worries me. What if… Naaah. If someone was trying to abduct them, Naruto and Gaara would fight back. And we could here the sounds of the battle from miles of distance." _To not mention the Kyuubi's chakra…_

"Tsk… Well, it's not like we can find them by following their scent…" Said Meinos. Sakura punched her right palm, opened. Isaribi smacked her own forehead. Meinos sweatdropped. "… We can?"

"Of course! Kiba! Let's go and wake him up!" Exclaimed Sakura. Finally a good use of dog-boy.

"Ok. Then, take me to him, and then go home and rest. I can take care of the thing."

"Are you sure?" Asked Isaribi.

"Yep. Now, who's this Kiba?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, if one Kiba Inuzuka wouldn't have never expected something, that was being awaken by Sakura Haruno banging on his window.

"Hmmm… Go away…"

And something that was even more unexpected was said Kunoichi destroying his window when he refused to get out of the window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great… THAT IDIOT DISAPPEARS AND I HAVE TO GET UP AT 2:30 AM?!" Screamed Kiba, still exasperated by the situation that he was into.

"Ok. I'll go with him. You two go to bed. I'll text message you later when we find them, ok?" Said the civilian, placing a hand on Sakura's head.

"Ok. Let we know when you find them." Said Sakura. Then… Something came to her. "But you don't have my number…"

"I'll take it from Naruto when I find him, ok?" Then, he turned towards Isaribi. "Don't worry, Isaribi-chan. I'm sure he's okay."

"Yes… I know." Replied the girl.

"Uff… I SWEAR, WHEN I GET HIM…" Started Sakura. But she didn't have a chance to continue.

"Now, now… No nasty emotions before bed." Said that, Meinos… Kissed Sakura slightly on the lips, under the eyes of the stunned pink-haired girl and the blushing Isaribi. Then, he moved his lips a bit, while Sakura still didn't react. He stopped and winked at her. "Here's your good-night snoggie. Night."

"…" Then, Sakura did something very un-Sakura like, and very Hinata-like. She fainted.

"Hey! I found his scent! Come on!" Screamed Kiba. Meinos waved with his hand to Isaribi and followed Kiba, leaving the fish-girl with an unconscious Sakura to carry home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto followed Kiba trough half the village. In the end, they arrived in front… Of the same complex where Naruto's apartment was into?

"… Are you sure you didn't smell their socks or something?" Said Meinos, sweatdropping.

"Nope. Their scent is still strong. They have passed here around… Fifteen minutes ago." Said Kiba, sniffing the air.

"… We go out to search for them and they come back home?"

"Not really…"

Kiba followed the scent… And they ended up in front of an apartment that was two floors below the one where Naruto's resided.

"… Does anyone of your friends live here?" Asked Meinos.

"Nope."

"… The door is opened." Meinos opened the door, which made a small 'Creeeeak'. He was about to search for a light to turn on, when… He heard noises. Veeeeeeeery familiar noises. He tried to observe the place without turning it on, concentrating on the direction where the noises came from… He had found Naruto. So, he did the right thing. He closed the door behind him.

"… Did you see them?" Asked Kiba.

"… Yes. I saw them." Replied Kiba.

"… And?"

"… Let's say… That they were occupied with something…"

"… Or maybe someone? I caught two other scents, on the way here… Female ones…"

"… Touche."

"… Fortunate bastards."

Five minutes later, after leaving a cursing Kiba, Meinos would walk back home and find Naruto's cell phone. He took Sakura's number and text messaged her.

_Sakura, it's Meinos. Don't know if you're sleeping or still out cold, but I've found Naruto and Gaara. They were in a warm and cuddly place, and they got their hands occupied with something. They were so occupied that they forgot advising us. See you next morning. And if you don't go rampage on Naruto's ass, I'll give you another snoggie. Good night._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, in the two girls apartment, on the couch, if you still didn't understand that, Naruto was making out with Suzume, he on his back on the couch, her above him. When he had heard the door closing, he had suddenly stopped.

"Naru… What's the matter?" Asked Suzume, raising her head a little.

"I… Heard the door opening and closing…" Replied Naruto, a bit perplexed. Suzume was silent for a few seconds.

"… You're not gay, are you?"

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted whispering.

"It's just that… You seem so uncomfortable… It's not an excuse for going away, this door thing, right?"

"Unc…" Naruto sighed, leaning his head on the couch one more time. "It's just… That it's the first time, for me…"

"First time making out with a girl?" Said Suzume, giggling a bit. "Judging by how you kiss, you looked like a pro, to me." Naruto was almost sure that his blush was visible even in the dark.

"Well… I really don't know what to do, apart kissing…"

"It's okay… Sit on the couch, now."

Naruto did as told, and he sat on the couch, his legs slightly apart. Then Suzume sat on his lap, her legs more apart the his one, of course, her back on his chest. She then raised a arm and started to caress the back of Naruto's neck, turning her head a little to look at him in the eyes.

"It's just a matter of instinct… Do the first things that come to your mind…" Said Suzume, slowly and with a sweet voice.

Naruto at first swallowed, then… He did as told. He let his instinct drive him. He started kissing Suzume again, in that strange position. The girl stuck out her tongue and started explore his mouth. He did the same. Then, they stopped moving their lips, making more space for their tongues to 'battle' into. In the meanwhile… Naruto raised his hands, and landed them on Suzume's inner tights. He started rubbing them, slowly, while Suzume reacted deepening the kiss, using both her arms to push Naruto's head towards her one. Then she broke the kiss, panting a little. She needed air. Naruto couldn't see it clearly, but she was starting to flush.

"Hmmm…" She moaned. Naruto started to rub her inner tights faster, but still gently. Then… She started to massage them. Suzume moaned one more time. "Hmmm… Kiss my neck…" Naruto did as told, reacting faster that he had ever believed he could. He started kissing the side of Suzume's neck. He inhaled her scent… So good… And her hair… They smelled like some kind of flower of which he couldn't remember the name right there. And then… If the scent was so good, he wondered how it tasted, her skin. He let out his tongue, and started licking her collarbone with his tongue, slowly. The girl shivered.

"Mmmh… Yes, lick that spot…" She said. Naruto guessed: she was liking what he was doing to her. Then… He didn't know why, but… His hands started to move. He started to rub her inner tights one more time, but slowly approaching… The part of her tights still covered by her dress. Her only reaction was just more moans. He continued to make his hands travel, then… He crossed them over a certain point. Suzume reacted with another shiver. Naruto, understanding that that point, covered by panties was a crucial point, he made her hands travel there one more time. He brushed them over the point, slowly. Another shiver. He then made them travel a bit up her crotch, then he raised the tip of the panties with his right thumb and index finger. Suddenly, he felt one of Suzume's hands stopping him.

"Nu-hu… Not yet, Naru…" Said the girl, her words barely a whisper. Naruto was alarmed. Maybe he went to far?

"S-Sorry…" He said. The girl took the other Naruto's hand with her other free hand, raising it.

"It's okay… Just… Do it from above the panties…" She placed Naruto's right hand over her panties. Then… She put Naruto's left hand… Trough her neckline… Under her dress… Under her bra. "And keep the other hand occupied like this… Ok?"

"O-Ok…" Naruto knew, that moment, that the Ero-sennin would gladly pay him all his money for being in his place… Or maybe not. Who knows…

Naruto started to kiss again Suzume's neck, while his hands started to move. He was rubbing with the point of his finger the lower point, and with his left hand he was 'exploring' the space under the bra. He had seen bigger sets of breasts, but to touch them… It was something else. Suddenly, he felt incredibly hot. He started to wander with his hand, before grasping firmly her right breast. Suzume let out a loud moan. Then, he started to massage it, while with his other hand he kept on rubbing her panties.

"Ha-Harder…" Said Suzume. Naruto obeyed. He started to rub her panties harder than before. And he felt that Suzume was becoming hot as well. Her skin was becoming incredibly hot. He licked her neck a bit more, while… In his massage, he found something… Something hard, little, pointed… Her nipple. He grabbed it with the thumb and the index finger, and he started to rub it along with the flesh of her breast. Suzume began to pant. She placed one hand above Naruto's right one, the one on her crotch. She made him extend all the fingers, and she began to rub along him, the hardest that she could, over his hand. Naruto was rubbing with the entire length of his hand. He moved his left hand, changing breast. Suzume was panting harder and harder. Then… Naruto felt her panties slip, moving aside. They were starting to get damp. He tried to move them away… Suzume didn't mind. Her mind was occupied with other things, like making Naruto rub her now exposed pussy. She moaned even harder. Naruto felt something… Like a pair of lips, but with a bit of hair above it. But it wasn't a face of a girl with moustache. The opening of the lips was vertical. He immediately knew where his hand was… Suzume pushed his hand, and he complied. He was rubbing, and rubbing. Suzume began to move, to inarch her back, moaning and panting, but mostly panting. Then, Naruto felt the lips, at first tight, loosen up, and parting. He swallowed. He dared something… He stuck the point of a finger. Suzume began to move like mad, while she kept on pushing his hand with hers, panting, out of breath. Naruto felt his finger surrounded by something damp and hot, and the dampness was starting to grow. Instinctively, he started to rub and massage the harder he could rub and massage, with all his strength. Suzume continued to move and struggle, panting and moaning. Daring to do more, he then inserted another finger.

"N-Naruto… I'm… I'm…" Managed to stutter out the girl. This slightly frightened the boy.

"Y-You're what?"

"S-Stop… Please…"

Naruto stopped. He just hoped he didn't do anything bad. Suzume let herself fall with her back over him, she looked almost exhausted. She grabbed the head of the blonde and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"And you never made out with a girl before… Then, you're a natural at it… It was so good…" Whispered the girl, looking at him in the eyes with the sweetest look Naruto had ever seen.

"T-Then you liked it?"

"Of course, silly…" She caressed his right cheek. "I just didn't want to wet the couch… It's difficult to clean…"

"Then, y-you were about to…"

"Yep. I was coming." She kissed him one more time, and then she made him lean on his back on the couch, frenching him. Naruto put his hands trough her hair, stroking her head.

The girl grabbed his shirt, and then… She started to move. Naruto felt a big warmth on his crotch… Only that the warmth didn't come from his body. Suzume hadn't taken ever the time to adjust her panties, and she was moving above Naruto's pants, up and down his body, rubbing her pussy on his crotch. And even if there were the pants and the boxer between them. Naruto felt so damn good. Suzume seemed to notice this, since she increased her pace. Naruto felt so incredibly good… He asked himself, if this was with the clothes on, what about the real thing? Instinctively, he put his hands on her ass, massaging, pushing, and increasing even more his pace. And from the look on her face, he could understand that she was feeling good as well. They were both panting, when… Suddenly, Suzume's face winced, like she was in pain. Naruto didn't know why… But he understood when he felt her crying out, and he felt his crotch wet… Not because of him, though. He had just witnessed Suzume's orgasm.

"Anf… Anf… Sorry, I wet your pants…"

"D-Don't worry… I can always use a henge… Before walking home… After all, it's just two floors above…"

"Ok… Now, Naru, if you don't mind, I'll fall asleep on yourself… I'm so tired…"

"O-Ok…"

And so she did. She fall asleep on Naruto's, her face on his chest, after giving him a goodnight kiss. Naruto embraced her, but he just couldn't fall asleep. He was still… Too excited to do so. What a night… Kicked out because of a mischievous plan of a civilian, and then… That. He should ask Meinos to throw him out of the window more often.

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Liked it, you horny tards?! Of course you liked it! Now, in the morning, Meinos and Naruto have a little talk that downs a little Naruto's spirit. Then, Meinos starts his first day of work at Ichiraku. Stay tuned!


	3. We! Are! Family!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I own… Myself, at least! '

Okokokok! Here's the new chappie! Sorry for the waiting, but I had problems because I had to rewrite the first part because of a problem with the document. And on top of that, the university is draining all my free time. So… Enjoy!

"_Anf… Anf… Sorry, I wet your pants…"_

"_D-Don't worry… I can always use a henge… Before walking home… After all, it's just two floors above…"_

"_Ok… Now, Naru, if you don't mind, I'll fall asleep on yourself… I'm so tired…"_

"_O-Ok…"_

**Let's take Naruto out**

**Chapter3: Let's sing together! WE! ARE! FA-MI-LY!**

"Ahhh… Gods nectar…" This the first words said by Meinos after waking up, taking a shower, and drinking his morning cup of coffee. It's probably bad for a teen to be caffeine addicted already, but… He just loved the thing. While sipping his nectar he was reading his newspaper, trying to focus on that.

But every once he didn't focus on that, his memory went back to the previous evening. And to the whereabouts of Naruto and Gaara. Were they going to sleep till noon in those girls' house? Did they get laid? Did they use precautions or there were soon going to be more Chocolate-high-redheads and ramen-loving blondes? And he still had to tell Naruto about his marvellous plan. And just during one of his 'distractions', the door opened. Naruto and Gaara walked in. Both with ruffled hair and messed clothes. Gaara full of lipstick's marks, Naruto with a big wet mark on his pants.

"Welcome back. Wild night, hn?" He said, focusing his gaze on the newspaper. Naruto just sighed, with a dreamily gaze. Gaara was impassive, but his sand was in the shape of his face with the same expression of Naruto.

"You don't know how much…" Replied Naruto. Meinos put down the newspaper.

"Well, congratulations. But next time, warn us. The girls were very worried about you two. Something about the dawn and not wanting the two of you not coming back before the next morning…" Meinos pulled out of practically nowhere a cross and some garlic. "You're not vampires, are you?"

Naruto and Gaara sweatdropped.

"No. Sorry. It's another thing…" Meinos picked out a silver Buster Sword and a wig in gravity defying blonde hair shape. "We're neither lycanthropes…"

"Ok. So… Now sit and tell me about what happened yesterday evening." Never question was so appreciated. Naruto was eager to tell someone about how he did score. Meinos kept on listening and nodding. In the end, he rubbed his chin.

"Uuuuuhm…" Meinos closed his eyes one minute. "Well, I suggest you to not make your mind so high."

"Uh?" Naruto inarched an eyebrow, and Gaara did the same with his inexistent right one.

"Let me make this clear." Continued the civilian, joining the tips of his fingers. "It wasn't you that scored with those girls. It was them that scored with you. You were in a strip-pub with stripping females, and that is a place where just three kind of people gather: horny males, horny lesbians, and horny straight women. Women who want to just enjoy themselves for a night. They don't want a serious relationship. Hell, I wouldn't have been surprised if your 'escapade' this night ended into a foursome."

Naruto blushed heavily, and so did Gaara's gourd. Then… They both dropped their heads in defeat. So much to find love… But at least making out was good.

"Now, I should go to work. And you have a meeting with Sakura. Make her tell to you about the plan that I explained this night."

"ARGH! I HAVE TO BE THERE IN 30 MINUTES!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After twenty minutes, Meinos was out of the apartment, and was now currently headed to his workplace for the next weeks. The Ichiraku ramen. He was greeted with a large wave from the owner of the stand. He let him enter the shop, handing him an apron.

"No hat?" Asked the civilian. Ichiraku laughed.

"That would ruin your charm, boy."

"True." Meinos put on the apron, tying it very tight. "By the way, I know how to cook and stuff… But I suppose that we have to prepare the material before opening hour, and I don't know how to do that."

"I suspected that! Don't worry! My sweet Ayame-chan will teach you! Go in the back! She's waiting for you!" Finished the old man. Meinos shrugged and went to the back. Ayame-chan… A girl, then. He moved the curtains out of the way, and he was in the kitchen. He noticed immediately the presence of Ayame. She seemed to be his same age or… Around there. 18, max. Long auburn hair, black eyes, cooking apron… A cooking cutie. The typical housewife, one could say. Well… At least before she hit him on the top of his head with a frying pan. Meinos didn't yelp in pain, but… His eyes were wide and he was observing the girl like she had just grown a second head.

"First lesson: Never be late for work! Maybe my father is forgiving, but I'm not! Understood?!" She said. Meinos rubbed the now sore spot on his head, while nodding… Strange girl. Then, another hit. "And answer with words when a person talks to you!" Now, Meinos wasn't one who easily lost his calm. There were just few persons who could make him mad… And that girl had just earned the place number2 in the hit parade.

"Hey! Would you calm down?! Frying pans' hits are not good for the brain, you know!" He replied, with a high tone of voice.

"It seems that you have a tongue, after all. Well, the rules are simple. Don't slack off and listen to everything I say and we'll get along. Or else, I'll kick your sorry ass out of here. Understood?!" Continued Ayame. Meinos glared back, but he replied an almost imperceptible 'Yes, ma'am…' nonetheless.

_I have two theories… Or she takes her work reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally seriously or she's just plain crazy!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, Naruto had managed to arrive to his team meeting in time. And then, while waiting for Kakashi, Sakura had taken her time to explain to Naruto about Meinos' plan. And the more he heard, the more a single thought made his way in the intricate ways of Naruto's mind… THAT CIVILIAN WAS A GENIUS!

"Wow… So… I have a… Number of dates with various girls…" Said Naruto, still not able to formulate that thought as 'believable'.

"Yes. And I swear, Naruto… If you take me to Ichiraku, I'll…" Started Sakura, cracking her knuckles.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan! I had not that intention from the start! And after all, Meinos will help me, right?!" Replied nervously Naruto, trying to not start the day with a bashing. Sakura seemed to calm down at that.

"Well, I suppose that with his help, even you can become a fine gentleman." Said the pink-haired girl, going into a fan-girl moment. Naruto sweatdropped at that. It had been years since the last time he had seen that dreamy expression on Sakura's face. And suddenly, her eyes went wide and she grabbed Naruto by the scarf of his jumpsuit. "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! HE PROMISED ME ANOTHER SNOGGIE, THIS MORNING!"

"SN-SNOGGIE?! SAKURA-CHAN, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE…" But Sakura just rocked him like a doll a little more.

"WHERE CAN I FIND HIM?! I NEED THAT SNOGGIE!" She practically screamed. Then, she remembered that the condition was not to beat the crap out of Naruto. She also remembered that that would have been his first day of work. It would have been rude to get him fired. So, she put him down and went back to calmness and self-control… While Naruto had the urge to puke what little breakfast he had that morning. Good thing that Yamato and Sai arrived immediately after.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meinos was really pissed off. In one morning, he had got five frying pans' hits on the skull… In the first two hours. So, since it was 1 PM, that made 12/13 hits. His head was so sore that it looked like an Alien was about to burst his brain open. A few people began to come to the stall, and he was currently serving at the tables. And he was doing what old man Teuchi expected him to do. Use his charm to make the girls come to the stand more often. And he was doing a good job in that. He had just earned the Ichiraku three new regular customers already. And Meinos liked bringing bowls to customers more than being in the kitchen, since it was safer for his head. And Meinos had eyed a strange mini-calendar, that said 'The hot hours of the week'. And almost everyday, hours between 1 PM and 2 PM, and 6 PM and 7 PM, were circled in red. That probably meant that…

"Hey, old man! I'm here!" It was the hour were Naruto came to confirm his reputation as the best ramen-eater of the world. And he was right. The blonde haired shinobi sat on the stool in front of the stand. "Hey, Meinos. How's your first day of work?"

"Good. The only bad part about it is a certain vixen who kept on hitting my poor head with a frying pan." Meinos said, glaring in the direction of the kitchen.

"I heard it!" Replied Ayame. Meinos just groaned. And it was Shikamaru-mode time! "So troublesome…"

"Eheheh… Ayame-chan is pretty strict when it comes to ramen, hn?" Said Naruto, grinning. "By the way, twenty bowls of ramen. Random flavours, please."

"Coming… Have you heard that, carrot-head?!" Said Meinos. And the frying pan of hell came flying towards his head, but Meinos managed to dodge it by getting on his knees. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Eheheh… So, there ARE some girls immune to your charm." Said Naruto, taking the chance to mock a little his newest friend.

"There are, there are. I'm not like a baby magnet, you know. I just happen to know what women like…" He said, while dodging another frying pan. "And I use that knowledge well."

"A family matter?" Ops. Naruto didn't know why he asked that. Meinos had said right after their meeting about not talking about families. Well… The civilian just sighed.

"You can say it… And you don't want to know anything else about my family. It's seriously fucked up…" Said that, Meinos returned his attention to the other customers. Mainly females, of course. And Naruto couldn't help but wonder about Meinos' family, now.

"Naru!"

"Uh?" Naruto turned around. Silly him. After all, Suzume was the only girl who had ever called him Naru. What surprised him was… That the first thing that the girl did, after seeing Naru, was glomping him and kissing him on the lips, quickly. And from the other side of the stall, Meinos observed.

_Uhm… It seems that I was wrong about this girl, it seemed…_

"What a mess! This morning, I realized that you left without knowing my cell-phone number! I was sooo worried…" Said the girl while rubbing her right cheek against Naruto's left arm.

"Ehm… Right…" Naruto glanced in Meinos' direction, giving him a glance that said _Just wanted to have fun?! SHE SEEMS LIKE FUCKING LOVE-STRUCK!_. Meinos just shrugged his shoulders. _Seems I was wrong…_

"By the way, Naru… Are you free this Wednesday evening?" Asked the girl.

"Eh? This Wednesday? Well… Yes, I think…" Began Naruto.

"Nope. You have the date with Hinata, that evening." Interrupted Meinos. Naruto turned towards the civilian, slapping his face for the both of them. Suzume was currently glaring at the brown-haired teen.

"Who is Hinata?" She asked, while tightening her grip on Naruto's arm.

"Thanks for asking. You see… Naruto, here, is trying to get some experience with women. So, he's going to attend various dates with various girls." Naruto prepared his soul for the nirvana.

"Uhm… If that's so… Well, I don't see the problem…" Naruto's face hit the ground. And don't ask how Suzume was still able to hold onto his arm. "I think some experience will help Naru. After all, a girl wants only the best for his boyfriend!" She said, blushing a little, while rubbing her cheek against his arm a bit more. "BUT I CALL DIBS ON ALL THE SATURDAYS!"

"Ok. Sure. You're his girlfriend, after all." Said Meinos.

"G-Girlfriend?" Said Naruto, raising his head from the ground.

"Right! So, see ya, Naru! Here's my number!" The girl took out a little piece of paper from her pocket and placed it into Naruto's right hand. Then, she gave him a little peck on the cheek and was off, waving her hand.

"… Girlfriend?"

"Well, this will make the girls give their best shots to impress you. A little handicap for them as well. After all… They're all Kunoichis. I bet that their pride will be seriously hurt." Explained the civilian.

"… I bet that in the equation you didn't include my own safety, right?"

"… Ops."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile… Somewhere far, far away, a family reunion was held. And let me tell you… It was no normal family. One could guess it from a lot of details. First, the place where the meeting was being held. It was an enormous dining room, with six individuals seating around it. The dining room was the ensemble of luxury and richness. Golden chandeliers. White marble floor. An ancient marble table, finely shaped. Then, the people sitting on the floor, kneed on soft cushions. All of them drinking tea from finely shaped cups. All of them wearing white kimonos and a long red robe over it.

The first one, seating at the head of the table, was a man looking around his late thirties. He had brown hair, and a short beard of the same colour. Notable particular, he was wearing an eye-patch, covering his right eye. The other one was green.

Clockwise, the next one was a woman with long, black hair. She was around the same age as the first mentioned individual, but she didn't really show it. She looked very young and beautiful. Pale skin, waist-long black hair, grey eyes, ruby lips… And a great bosom.

Third one. An old woman. Very short, with her long, grey hair tied up in a single, big bun, over her head. Wrinkles, eyes closed in horizontal slits, and mouth closed in the same fashion.

Fourth one. An old man. This one taller than the old woman, but considerably thin. He had short hair, but a very long white beard and a pair of long mustaches. He was wearing a pair of little glasses.

An empty cushion followed the old man.

Fifth one. A cute girl, around eighteen years of age. She had a heart-shaped face, and long red hair tied in a high ponytail. And green eyes. Her skin was bright pink, and she was currently biting her lower lip.

Sixth one. A young man, probably in his early twenties, with long brown hair, tied in a crossed-style low ponytail, with two bangs circling his face. He had green eyes as well.

Another empty cushion.

"Good. Now that we're all here…" Started the man, but the youngest male in the group interrupted him.

"Pardon me, father… But uncle Atsushi isn't here yet."

"Ahahah! Right. Sorry, my son… I forgot to say that my brother will arrive a bit later. Understood, Daichi?"

"… Yes, Akio-tou-sama." Replied the young man, named Daichi.

"Ohohoh… Always so formal, Daichi-kun. Even if this is a reunion, we're still family." The old man decided to comment. The old woman grinned.

"I remember that one time, when you were five, when you asked 'to guide you to the restroom'. Then you bowed and pissed yourself." The young man became bright red at this.

"Hisao-sohu-sama! Chie-soba-sama! I beg you to not remember such shameful events!" He said a bit louder, while becoming even redder. Everyone chuckled… Minus the red-haired girl. She wasn't biting her lower lip anymore, but she was worried about something. And the beautiful woman noticed this.

"How come you don't laugh, Chika-chan?" She asked. The girl, named Chika, immediately raised her head.

"No-Nothing, Akemi-sama. It's just…"

"Chika is probably worried about the subject of today's meeting." Suddenly said Akio, observing the girl. "Aren't you, Chika?"

"…" The girl just lowered her head one more time. Akio shifted his glance to the empty cushion on his right side.

"You probably already guessed this, Chika. You've always been the wise and smart one. The subject of today's meeting… Is your brother, and my second son. Eiji, the occupant of the seat on my right side."

"…" Daichi's eyes narrowed in a glare, at hearing that name. Chika returned on biting her lower lip, while Hisao and Chie became serious. Akemi chuckled a little, her smile and her eyes… Giving her a malicious appearance.

"After a long discussion about this matter, me and my father have come to this decision."

"…" Daichi felt something like hope, in his heart. And Chika bit even more harder on her lip.

"We cannot wait any longer. Eiji has to come back to us." Finished Akio.

"!" Daichi was very surprised, and immediately after anger took over his body. Clenched fist and teeth. Chika, on the opposite side, let out an almost imperceptible sigh of relief. "A-Akio-tou-sama! I can't understand the reason behind your decision!"

"…" All the eyes in the room turned towards Daichi.

"Eiji has betrayed us! He deliberately refused to follow our clan's rules and ran away more than two years ago! We cannot forgive his behaviour! We don't need…"

"Yes, Daichi. We DO need him." The young man was a bit taken back by this affirmation. "Don't think that we didn't notice your 'vehement' desire to take your brother's place as the head of our clan. But… You're not suited for that position."

"… I disagree! I…"

"You're not. Suited."

"…" Daichi clenched his fists even more, if possible. They were almost bleeding.

"You're a strong fighter, my son. But you know better than me… That your brother is better. He was gifted with one of the strongest abilities in the history of our clan since the times of the first great ninja war." Continued Akio.

"The recent events and the future ones will lead for sure to another conflict. And our clan will need a strong leader to lead it, to acquire more power. And it will have to be the strongest in the fighting, in will and in brains. And your younger brother is that man, Daichi." Finished Hisao.

"… I understand… Tou-sama. Sohu-sama." He replied. But inside, he didn't calm down.

"That's why your brother will be taken back as soon as possible." Said Akio.

"And that's why I was late and your beloved cousins aren't here, Daichi-kun. Lively as always, I can see."

Everyone turned around to greet the missing member of the reunion. Same clothes, of course. But this man was around his middle fifties, and he was nearly bald.

"Ironical, isn't it, brother? It seems that are always the youngest the ones who gets the more power, in this family…"

"Atsushi, don't say such things… You wouldn't want to upset Daichi even more." Chuckled Akio. "More importantly… The news."

"Of course. The news. We've found him." This caught the attention of everyone in the room, except Akio, who knew already about the news. The more interested one was Chika. Atsushi smirked. "It hasn't been easy. But after all… My twins are specialized in gathering informations. The ugliest part has been the beginning, though. He decided to use a pseudonymous that didn't have a single relation with anything regarding him or his family. Quite smart, the young lad."

"And what's this 'almost perfect' pseudonymous?" Asked Daichi.

"Meinos. But he didn't bother to think of a surname. That's what uncovered him." Replied Atsushi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! OUCH!"

"BAKA! DON'T SNEEZE ON THE RAMEN!"

"It's not my fault! Someone must be talking about me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, two days passed in a flash… And it was the day for the first date of the program. Hinata. Let's observe the main characters of the date as they prepare for the evening. Or maybe… Let's talk about the kind of date. Since Hiashi-sama, even if he will never admit it, is probably the most jealous father of the entire world, rivalled just by Inoichi and Brigade Generale Hughes (ND: IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO HUGH IS, YOU'RE A BUNCH OF ANTI-FMA SCUMBAGS! BUUUUU-HUUUUU! HUUUUGHES! TT), he arranged a 'controlled' date, as in a forma, romantic dinner in the middle of the Hyuuga's private forest, in the Hyuuga estate. Now, about the dating characters.

_Naruto_

"Now, stand still, dammit! I'm not that experienced, you know!"

"Just try to not tie me so that I die from lack of breath!"

Since it was going to be a formal date, Naruto was going to wear something formal. An azure kimono with slightly paler, almost white, patterns of leaves, and tied by a white belt. And sandals, of course. And since Naruto had never managed to buy one of those things, let alone learn to wear them, Meinos had to help with that too. And in the meanwhile, Gaara was observing everything while eating pop-corn.

"Uhmmm… There you go! Perfect!" Exclaimed Meinos, observing his masterpiece in tying the belt and adjusting Naruto's kimono. And as bonus for the dates, he had let his hair down. The blonde had some problems with moving, though.

"Geez… Well, I suppose it can't be helped."

"Now, how do you feel? Do you remember everything that we studied in these two days? That Kage Bunshin thing sure helped…" Asked the civilian, rubbing his chin.

"Of course. I remember how and when to use every single fork, knife, spoon and glass in the world."

"And about your manners?"

"It's all here." Naruto tapped his right temple with his right index finger. "Now… I should go."

"Use that Shunshin thing. We don't want you to get dirty before arriving there, right?" Just as Meinos finished saying that, there was a knock on the door. Meinos opened and a flash entered the room. The flash glomped Naruto, and the blonde barely managed to stay on his feet.

"Naaaaruuuu…"

"Hi there, Suzume…" Said Naruto, sweatdropping.

In the meanwhile, Meinos was letting Takara in. Gaara got up from the couch and the girl kissed him while ruffling his hair a little. Gaara stayed normal, but on his gourd appeared the shape of a smile.

"So, ready for going out, guys?" Exclaimed the civilian, while grabbing his clothes for the evening. Blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. And sneakers, of course.

"Noooo… What will I do all alone without my Naru?" Said the girl, sniffing a little right after. Takara giggled, and whispered to Gaara…

"She's been like this all the day."

"Sigh… Well, how fortunate for us that 'Naru' can do something useful, right?" Meinos smirked a little, while Naruto put his hands into a familiar position.

"I was already thinking about that. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Suzume raised her head from Naruto's chest and… She saw another Naruto by his side.

"Wow…"

"This shall last at least five hours. And when it disappears I will remember everything 'he' done. " Said Naruto, patting his hands. She was expecting Suzume to start squeaking, but… She was rubbing her chin with her right hand, her right elbow in her left hand, in a contemplative pose. Naruto noticed Meinos slapping his forehead with one hand, then trying to suppress a lot of laughs. "Ehm… What's the problem, Suzume?"

"Uhm… How many of these can you create, Naru? And how much do they last?" She asked, serious as hell.

"Ehm… Depends. For example, if I create just two clones, they can last even two days." Answered the clone. And then… They saw something that scared them a lot. Suzume grinning insanely with an evil glint in her eyes. Behind her, Meinos was on the floor laughing along with Gaara's gourd. Gaara was just being Gaara, while Takara just shook her head.

"Eheheh… Naru, you don't know how much I looooove your high endurance… Well, have fun on your date! And remember that this Saturday you will have to do everything I saaaaay… Ok? See ya!"

"HEY! MAKE ME CHANGE INTO OTHER CLOTHES, AT LEAST!"

Suzume kissed the real Naruto and then dragged away the Kage Bunshin out of the door, Meinos, Gaara and Takara following suit.

And Naruto still didn't understand what Meinos was laughing about. The civilian was laughing about the fact that he didn't understand how lucky the Shinobi was. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and Shunshined away. Time for his date.

_Hinata_

Hinata had passed the whole afternoon in front of the mirror, in her bathroom and daydreaming. Well, in order: three hours in the bathroom, taking a bath. Then, one hour in her room, choosing the right kimono and combing her hair. Then, one hours on her knees, without moving, thinking about one single fact. After years of waiting, she finally had a real date with her life-long crush. She still couldn't believe it… She was so focused on that thought that she practically jumped after hearing a knock on her door.

"Nii-chan? Can I come in?" Hinata regained her breath. It was just her little sister.

"C-Come in, Hanabi-chan." She answered. Her little sister was about to go to bed, it seemed. She was wearing a white kimono over her night-vest and a pair of white socks. She sat on her knees, in front of her.

"… He should be arriving soon…" She said. Hinata blushed a little.

"H-Hai…"

"… I still can't believe I got dragged into this as well…" Said Hanabi, leaning her chin on her left palm, turning her eyes towards Hinata. "And I still can't understand what do you see in him, sister…"

"…" Hinata stared at her sister a little confused… Just for a second. Then, she smiled gently. "Probably the same things that you see, Hanabi-chan…"

"W-What are you saying?" Hanabi blushed brightly at the implication. Hinata chuckled a little.

"I'm not as good as Neji, but I can read at least my little sister, don't you think?"

"I still don't understand what you're talking about…"

"Hanabi, I had a crush on Naruto as long as I remember. Don't think that you can hide yours from me." Hanabi blushed even more. There was no reply to that. "He's kind, generous, cute, tall, muscular, blonde, with blue eyes… In one word, he's almost the opposite of the typical Hyuuga male."

"…" Hanabi didn't say anything. It made sense, after all. After being around similar men for all your life, you are doomed to become immune to emos like the traitor Uchiha and to grow a soft spot for knuckleheads, it seemed. Then, there was another knock on the door.

"Hinata-sama. Your guest is arrived."

"A-Ah! HE'S HERE!" Practically screamed the older Hyuuga, blushing brightly and jumping to her feet, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Thanks for the information, Godo. Tell Uzumaki-san that Hinata-sama will soon be down-stairs."

"W-WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DOOOOOOOOOOO?!"

"… KAMI-SAMA, HINATA! CALM DOWN!" Hanabi grabbed her by the scarf of her kimono and bitch-slapped her five times. "YOU'VE BEEN WAITING YOUR ENTIRE LIFE FOR THIS MOMENT! NOW, JUST GO DOWNSTAIRS AND ENJOY IT, GOD-DAMMIT!"

"… H-Hai! You're right, Hanabi-chan! I'll… ITAI!" Hanabi had bitch-slapped her one more time. "What was the last one for?!"

"Just to be sure." _And for getting a date with him before me…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, here's how the actual date went. Naruto had arrived to the Hyuuga's estate, and he was waiting for Hinata in front of the gates of the Hyuuga's private gardens.

"I wonder what's taking her so long…"

"S-Sorry for the wait, Naruto-kun…"

"Oh? Ah, don't worry, Hi… Nata…" Naruto was, to say the least, shocked. Hinata looked incredibly cute. She was wearing a pink kimono with white, almost invisible, patterns of flowers, a cream-coloured sash around her waist. Her hair looked even more shiny than usual, along with her eyes and her skin. And the big flower pin in her hair, on the right side of her head, just was 'that' extra. "B-Beautiful…"

"W-What?" Stammered Hinata. He was referring to her? No, it was impossible… Naruto used that famous-infamous grin to answer.

"Nothing… You're incredibly cute this evening, Hinata."

"…" Hinata had to summon all her strength to not faint right there. Blood rushed to her face though. "A-Arigato, Naruto-kun…"

"Just the truth. Shall we?" And then… Naruto offered Hinata his right arm, to hold. Hinata was taken back a bit… But she accepted the offer. She grabbed Naruto's arms with both hands, and she held it tighter than she could without hurting Naruto, a dreamy look on her face.

_Ahhh… I feel like I'm in heaven…_

In the meanwhile, from far away, a certain Hyuuga Hiashi was observing the scene trough his Byakugan. Till now, all well. The boy seemed well-mannered. And in the meanwhile, Hanabi was observing the date as well. She was soooo not going to have the same kind of date, but it was better to check Naruto's behaviour. After all… She could discover something about him to use as blackmail, right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Gaara! Sing!"

"…"

Gaara was very, very embarrassed. And this time he was showing it without the help of his gourd. He had to sing a song. What if it was a song he didn't know? Then the notes started playing… And he shot Takara a playful glare that said 'You're so going to pay for this, later…'. The girl answered him with a 'I count on that' wink. Then, Gaara began to sing.

_Mister Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give him two lips like roses and clover_

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over._

"Ahahahah! Takara, you're an evil genius!" This was the comment from Meinos, while he was enjoying his beverage… And the company of two girls who were currently snuggling against his body, enjoying the warmth. And in the meanwhile, he couldn't help but notice how Suzume was dangerous for the Naruto's bunshin when she went into 'vacuum-mode'. "Ehm… Suzume… If he disappears for lack of breath, then don't go and blame it on Naruto…"

"Don't worry! I'm a pro! I know when to stop!" She replied, pumping a fist in the air with a confident grin.

"Sigh…"

"Meinos-kun, why don't you sing us a song as well?"

"Your favourite song? Pretty pleeeeeease?" Pleaded the two girls. Meinos just smirked. And to think that the next morning they would probably don't remember anything about him. He always chose one-night-stand girls, when he went to pubs and such things. Now they were in a Karaoke room.

"Uhm… My favourite song, hn?" His eyes began to drift… Damn. A memory. He hated when memories flashed in his mind. They always made him feel like shit.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Daichi-nii-san! Let's sing it one more time!"_

"_Ahahah! You sure love that song, Eiji!"_

"_Yes! Because I love tou-san, kaa-san, jii-chan, baa-chan and Chika-nee-chan as well! Come on, Chika-nee-chan! Sing with me!"_

"_Ahahah! All right! We! Are! Fa-mi-ly!"_

_End flashback_

"…" _Damn! I hate it! HATE IT! It's like a damn curse! It seems that humans only remember bad things or good things that make them regret the past!_

"… Kun! Meinos-kun!"

"Uh?" Meinos found the faces of both of 'his girls' in front of his one, worried about him. He just smiled. "Nothing to worry about, girls. I just drifted off… Uh? Where are Takara and Naruto?"

"She practically dragged him to the bathroom."

"Uhm… I suppose she was tired of simple lime…"

"Meinos-kuuuun…"

"We're tired of simple lime as well…"

"But girls, Gaara and Takara are here as…" Meinos looked around… And he found no trace of Gaara and Takara if not a big cocoon of sand with the writing do not disturb. "… Ok. I surrender, girls. I'm all yours…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"More juice, Naruto-kun?"

"Thanks, Hinata."

And so, the Hyuuga heiress poured another bit of orange juice into Naruto's glass. The evening had processed without interruptions of accidents. Naruto had showed that he could be polite and well mannered as well, when he wanted. He had entertained Hinata without making her faint and without making a fool of himself. Yes. Meinos' help was really paying off.

"The food was delicious. Give my compliments to whoever prepare it, Hinata."

"I will, Naruto-kun. And I'm glad we managed to end this date without problems…" Hinata found the courage to say that word, even if still blushing.

"Yeah. It has been… … OO … O0O… … … KAMI-SAMA!" Suddenly, Naruto shot out of his seat and fell on his back, shouting. Hinata was immediately by his side. Naruto was blushing like a tomato.

"Naruto-kun! Are you all right?!" Asked the Hyuuga heiress, worried.

"Y-Yeah…" _OH MY GOD! THE BUNSHIN HAS JUST DISAPPEARED AND… AND… KAMI-SAMA!!!!!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, poopie. He lasted for the foreplay only…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, Naruto had managed to get back on his feet, and to get back to the Hyuuga's household gates. So, the evening had ended, and the date with it.

"It's been a nice date, Hinata."

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun. It has been…"

"Well… Now, I don't know what will your father do to me, but… I think you deserve this, Hinata."

"Uh?"

Naruto leaned towards Hinata and… Kissed her on the lips. Then, he disappeared with a swift 'bye', leaving an enraged Hiashi coming out, a pouting Hanabi behind a wall and a fainted Hinata. And all the while, he asked himself…

"HOW THE HELL DID I MANAGE TO ACT LIKE THAT FOR AN ENTIRE EVENING?!"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Time for Naruto's second date! And after that… Suzume wants to reach a new step in her relation with Naruto! And the blondie has never been so frightened in his entire life!!! And in the meanwhile, more about Meinos' family is discovered… STRONG LEMON COMING! STAY TUNED!


	4. Important Notice

Important Notice

Ok… You see, I've learned something, during this years spent on Fanfiction dot net. If a story doesn't get enough reviews, it's not worth your time. And I don't have much time, lately, with the university and the silly thing known as my life. XD

That's why I'm deleting Naruto Bleach X and The Bunshin Scroll 2. So, why the notice? Because, I wanted to ask my fans this.

For deleting these two stories, I'll start and write another one. So… I need your votes. There are two options to choose from.

_**After death, a War**_

The long awaited sequel to after Death. Crossover between Naruto and Bleach, and it takes place entirely in the Naruto world, as the original After Death took place entirely in the Bleach world.

_**Ab Extare Sontes (Guilty of existence)**_

Crossover between Naruto and Kingdom Hearts II. I'm not saying much about it, but reading my profile will give you a good idea of what this story would be like.

The poll will be open for seven days. Starting from today (31/03/2007) till the next Saturday (07/04/2007). I'll post the results on all my stories.

Vote by private messages, please. Because going to check all the reviews in all my stories would be a pain in the ass. '

Meinos Kaen


End file.
